


Because I'm "That Guy"

by Tigg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Canonical Character Death, First Kiss, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Living Together, M/M, Minor Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Rimming, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, Slow Build, Versatile Ethan (Teen Wolf), Versatile Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: My take on what happened when Ethan left Teen Wolf and moved to London.





	1. What? It's Danny of course he was going to say yes!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever piece of writing so please be kind. Constructive criticism is welcome, especially on grammar because I know I suck at that. please note there will be negative gay stereotypes outlined at one point in this fic, these do not portray my own personal beliefs however I felt they helped me develop the characters and story. I don't own Teen Wolf or associated characters

When Jackson first moved to London he felt unsettled, like he didn't fit in his own skin, considering he had gone from human to Kanima to Werewolf in the space of a few months not fitting in his skin seems more literal than it would be for most; But time moved on and so did Jackson, things improved and Jackson developed a new level of confidence. He finished school and got an internship with a local business, Jacksons innate urge to always be the best lead him to quickly completing the internship and starting a middle level job within the firm. When Jacksons parents decided they wanted to travel more he decided to buy an apartment and continue developing his career.

 

Without the craziness of Beacon Hills to muddy the waters Jackson was able to develop a clear identity which lead to him building a social network outside of working hours. Not exactly friends, but as close as you can get to it whilst hiding a massive part of your life. That was one thing that London seemed to be lacking; the supernatural, sure this meant less craziness which was a good thing but it also made Jackson feel isolated and alone. He couldn't exactly say to his colleagues "Hey guys sorry I can't stay for a drink but work stress is making it hard to control my shift and it would be rather embarrassing to grow a tail in the middle of the bar". Still Jackson was happy here and for the times he needed to vent about the more unbelievable parts of his life he had Danny on speed-dial.

 

It was on one of these occasions that changed everything for Jackson; it was another full moon where he felt like he was at war with himself, increased pressure at work only working to aggravate the situation. He needed a distraction, one where he wasn't having to second guess his words and behaviours, without thinking Jackson hits his speed dial, he needs his friend right now.

 

"Jacks, You know I love you man, but this is the fourth time in the last few weeks that you have woken me up in the middle of the night with some supernatural life crisis"

 

_oh shit_ Jackson had forgotten to account for the time difference....again.

 

"sorry man, I shouldn't have called, I will let you get some sleep"

 

"Don't be stupid, besides I am awake now. Whatcha need?"

 

"nothing man seriously, just the full moon crazies you know how it is"

 

"yeah, I get it, Listen I might have a way to solve both our problems"

 

"oh? you have a problem? you never said....."

 

"wasn't really mine to say until now. You know that guy I have been seeing, Ethan, well his Twin brother got killed going up against our most recent big bad. He's not doing so good Jacks and he needs to get away, somewhere new. I know it's a big ask but you have the spare room and this way you get some were-wolfy guy time. what do you think?"

 

what did he think? what did he _think_?! what did he think about letting the, previously evil, grieving werewolf that he has never met or even spoken too (but has received graphic and intimate descriptions of from his best friend) move half way across the world and crash in his spare room? he thought it was an awful idea, he moved to London to get away from all this and he might miss being able to talk about his supernatural side from time to time but he was happy. No way. this is a stupid idea.

 

"of course, do you need me to buy him a ticket?" what? its Danny of course he was going to say yes!

 

So Ethan arrived at the airport a few days later holding a small duffel bag containing all his possessions and a photo of the guy who is supposed to be meeting him here. Ethan scans the crowd at the airport looking for the blonde teen smiling next to Danny in the photo, having not spotted anyone he scans again. Still no luck; but hey he is sleep deprived and jetlagged so he scans a third time. Sighing to himself he starts to walk towards the benches to sit down when he hears a cough and turns. In front of him is a guy around his age, dark hair plastered to his head his clothes clinging to his lithe frame and dripping a small puddle onto the airport floor.

 

"Ethan?" the guy asks

 

Oh this must be Jackson, slightly older and a lot more sure of himself than in the photograph.

 

"your wet" well that wasn't what he planned to say at all!

 

"yeah, its raining, welcome to England. Do you need to collect the rest of your luggage or...."

 

Jackson trailed off glancing at the rather pathetic looking holdall in Ethan's hands.

 

"no, this is it, we moved around a lot before so didn't have much stuff and when I threw out any clothes that were torn or blood stained there wasn't much left"

 

with a small nod of understanding from Jackson, Ethan followed Jackson out the doors of the airport and towards the carpark.

 

 

When they arrived at Jacksons flat Ethan was floored, it reminded him of the loft that Derek had been living in but much more inviting. The floor was almost entirely open plan; the door they walked through lead in next to a modestly sized, modern kitchen with enough room to house a large dining table made of dark wood, the opposite side of the room was the living space complete with a large plush looking sofa, flat screen TV, and a coffee table made from the same dark wood. The entire room was dominated by a large window on the far wall allowing an amazing, slightly rain smudged, view over London and the river Thames. As Ethan took in his surroundings he noticed two archways in the chic bare brick walls sitting either side of the room and just off centre to each other.Ethan turned to Jackson feeling lost and slightly out of place.

 

"you can help yourself to anything in the fridge, you can have free reign with the TV or any of the books on the shelf next to it. we have Wifi if you want to use it and if you want to borrow my laptop you are welcome to, just check with me first because I sometimes need it for conference calls at work"

 

Ethan stares mutely at Jackson just about managing a nod.

 

"ok, well, through the arch on the right is the corridor with the bathroom and my room is the door at the end. Your room is through the arch on the left, sorry there isn't much privacy but we could get a screen or a curtain to block off your room if you want. Anyway I'm freezing so if you don't need the bathroom I am going to go take a shower"

 

All this was said with such a calm business like tone that Ethan couldn't even think how to respond. Watching Jackson disappear towards the bathroom Ethan turned towards his room. Stepping through the archway he saw that the room was set off to a slight angle so that, whilst there was no door, you couldn't actually see in from the main living areas. on the back wall of the room was a large double bed that looked to be made up of the softest blankets and pillows that existed, although that could be the jetlag talking, facing the end of the bed was a moderate chest of draws with a small flat screen TV on top. On the wall to his left was a tall wardrobe and a shelf with a few books and a stereo sat on it, the wall to his right was taken up by a large window similar to that in the lounge; this window was adorned with a drop down blind and thick curtains to block out the light. Flicking on the light switch Ethan dropped his duffel bag by the door and slumped onto the end of his bed, he swore to himself that he would unpack later right now he just felt so drained he couldn't bring himself to do it. Flopping onto his back Ethan sighed to himself, maybe moving to England wasn't the best idea, Beacon hills contained so many memories of Aiden that it felt almost impossible to stay but it also contained the people he had started to build some kind of relationship with. What did England contain? a house that wasn't his and some guy he didn't even know. Trying to shut off this line of thought Ethan noticed the bare bulb hanging above his head, once again being reminded of Derek's loft, whilst that had looked stark and impersonal Jackson had made this look warm and chic. Continuing to stare at the bulb Ethan felt his tense muscles start to relax as he melted further into the bed, it really was comfortable, as the stress and jetlag caught up with him he drifted to sleep without even taking his shoes and jacket off.

 

 

After Jackson felt warm enough from the shower he shut off the water and grabbed a towel from the rail, beginning to rub himself dry. Normally he would wander naked to his bedroom and let himself air dry, getting dressed at a leisurely pace, being a shifter meant that he didn't feel the cold like a human would have. Now however he had a stranger in his house, making him feel like he has to cover up and present a certain image, huffing to himself Jackson tightened the towel around his waste and stepped out into the corridor. Straining his ears he heard soft even breathing coming from the direction of Ethan's room, Jackson turned his back on the archway and walked towards his bedroom.


	2. He mainly just sent me the pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> developing Jackson and Ethan's relationship. sorry the build is taking longer than I thought it would.

"Hey, Ethan, Hey wake up."

 

Ethan blearily opened his eyes, taking a moment to remember exactly where he was. He groaned and turned onto his side; werewolf or not, sleeping in this wacked out position was going to leave anyone feeling sore. Jackson was stood just inside the archway, he was dressed in soft sweat pants and a long sleeved T-shirt, on anyone else they might look scruffy but somehow Jackson made them look like they belonged in a Ralph Lauren catalogue.

 "I can't be bothered with cooking tonight, are you ok if I order something in? there is a great Thai place nearby"

 Ethan wasn't exactly hungry, hadn't really been hungry since Aiden, but he knew he had to eat.

 "yeah, sure, just order me whatever is good there" Ethan said standing up from the bed and stretching, he felt his shirt begin to rise up with the movement and wondered if he had imagined it when Jacksons eyes briefly flicked to the exposed skin. Jackson left to order the food and Ethan decided to get cleaned up and change into his sweats while he waited for the food to arrive. It wasn't long until he heard Jackson answering a knock at the door and Ethan's senses were suddenly flooded with the aroma of food. Wandering over to the sofa Ethan sat down and Jackson passed him a plate loaded with an mountain of food. For a few moments they both ate in silence, Jackson desperately trying to find a neutral topic and Ethan not having the energy to initiate a conversation.

 "so....what exactly did Danny tell you about me?" Jackson said glancing sideways at Ethan. Danny had to be a safe subject right? Ethan and Danny had parted on good terms and having Danny in their lives was the one thing they had in common.

 "not much really, mainly stories of you two growing up together, until he suggested I move out here at least. He gave me the basic rundown was human then Derek accidently turned you into a Kanima scooby gang spent some time tracking you down before realising you were being controlled, Lydia broke the curse and now you are a werewolf. Then you moved to London. Does that about sum it up?" Ethan asked not unkindly

 "uh, yeah that covers it I guess, now I work in a company that mainly deals with real-estate so there is that..." Jackson trailed off not sure how to continue the conversation and the pair lapsed back into silence. This time it was Ethan that broke it

 "what about me? did Danny tell you anything about me? apart from being a werewolf and what happened to Aiden I mean"

 Jackson paused, mentally scanning back through all the phone calls and texts between him and Danny since Ethan first appeared in Beacon Hills. Ethan took Jacksons hesitation for exactly what it was.

 "oh god. of course. this is Danny we're talking about, the king of the overshare! and you are like his best friend!! ugh he's probably told you things I dread to think about"

 Ethan flopped back in despair with a dramatic sigh causing a smile to tug at Jacksons lips.

 "don't worry he didn't tell me that much; he mainly just sent me the pictures"

"WHAT?!" Ethan shot up to standing and turned to face Jackson who was now outright laughing whilst trying to not drop his plate of food.

 "I'm kidding I swear to god I'm kidding" Jackson gasped between chuckles.

 Ethan returned to his chair with a relieved "oh" while Jackson continued to smirk at him. Reaching across him Ethan grabbed the remote for next to Jackson, maintaining eye contact the entire time, when Ethan finally turned to face the TV Jackson sagged in relief and grabbed his class of water taking a large gulp.

The rest of the evening was spent in a companionable silence watching TV and finishing their food; soon Jackson and Ethan were both stifling yawns.

 "I'm going to call it a night, I've got to get up early for my run and then go to work" Jackson said as he began to gather the dishes together.

 "Ok sure, just leave the dishes I will clean in the morning, you are letting me stay here for free after all"

Jackson shot Ethan a thumbs up and a nod whilst stifling another yawn heading towards the archway that lead to his room.

The following morning, as Jackson left for his morning run, he could still hear the steady breathing of his new housemate. Closing the door quietly behind him Jackson put in his headphones and headed for the street outside. After an hour Jackson decided to call into Starbucks on his way back to the apartment; stepping up to the counter to order a cappuccino each for him and Ethan he noticed Michael, was serving again today.

 "Hey Jackson how are you doing today?" Michael said in greeting starting to get Jacksons usual drinks order ready.

 "Great thanks Mike, Can you make it two cappuccino's today please?"

 "oooh" Michael said devilishly "going back to yours to wake up a lady friend?"

 Jackson chuckled "no nothing like that, a friend from back home is staying for a while is all"

 Michael smiled at that "Hey, that band I was telling you about is playing on Friday night, you should come"

 Jackson hesitated for a moment, "Oh man, I'm not sure what my work schedule is plus my friend has only just arrived, can I get back to you on that one"

 Michael's face dropped slightly before returning to a somewhat forced smile "sure. I wrote my number on your coffee cup, let me know ok?"

 Jackson nodded as he picked up his two coffee cups and called a farewell over his shoulder as he headed home to get ready for work. When Jackson got back to the apartment he was greeted by a shirtless Ethan standing at the sink washing the dishes from last nights food; Jackson took a moment to stare at Ethan's chiselled back and dimples showing just above the waistband of Ethan's low slung sweatpants. Jackson cleared his throat nervously, causing Ethan to turn and smile at Jackson over his shoulder. 

 "Hey man, I hope cappuccino is ok?" Jackson said holding out a cup

 "oh yeah" Ethan grinned "who's Mike?" Ethan said gesturing to the number on his cup. 

 "huh? oh that one is mine" Jackson said trying to fight a blush as he and Ethan traded cups.

 Ethan smirked knowingly "Really, Hot date?" with a small chuckle

 Jackson's previously pink tinged face blanched "NO, not that, he's the guy from the coffee shop and he was telling me about a gig"

 "sounds like a date to me" Ethan muttered knowing full well Jackson could hear him.

 "It's not a date" Jackson called over his shoulder as he headed towards the shower leaving Ethan chuckling in the kitchen. 


	3. don't go bringing any avocados into this house otherwise you go through the window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Ethan start getting used to living together and Jackson starts questioning some of his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is such a slow build guys but I swear this is going somewhere!

After a long and tiring day at the office Jackson returned to the apartment just wanting to grab a coffee and crash in front of the TV. God he needed a break, his mind skipped back to Mike that morning, he decided that he should go to the concert he deserved a night off. Pulling out his phone he shouldered his way into the apartment firing off a quick text to Mike he put his phone away as he glanced around his apartment. It was spotless, Ethan had clearly done more than just the dishes that morning, the cupboard and fridge were both stocked with fresh groceries.

"Hey" Jackson turned to see Ethan leaning casually against the arch leading to his bedroom, dressed in dark jeans and a soft looking, pale grey, t shirt. "I was going to cook burgers for dinner, that ok?".

"sure" Jackson replied, "If you don't mind"

"well I am staying here for free so it's the least I can do. Hey after dinner can I borrow your laptop? I figured I should get a job while I'm out here and the best way to do that would be to order a laptop of my own with some of my savings"

"yeah thats fine, it's in the bag hanging by the door, just help yourself whenever you need it, I'm going to get changed" Jackson sighed, walking towards his bedroom.

"ok, I will shout you when dinner is ready" Ethan said heading into the kitchen.

Jackson sighed again, throwing himself back onto his bed he listened to the sounds of Ethan making dinner. It was nice having some company after living alone since his parents went travelling again; Jackson found his mind drifting back to that morning and how Ethan looked shirtless and arms glistening with water and soap from the dishes. Jackson felt heat rise in his cheeks and his dick gave a half hearted twitch; this wasn't the first time he had these kinds of thoughts since moving to London, it started with one of his colleagues at the office and despite his protests this morning he couldn't deny he had wondered about Mike before now. Every time these thoughts invaded his mind he became more confused; he knew he wasn't gay he had been friends with Danny long enough to be sure that he didn't want the same things as Danny did, and he truly had loved Lydia, now he had heard of bisexuals but he hadn't felt interested in any women since things had ended with Lydia. Jackson reached up and scrubbed his hand over his face moving to change out of his suit and into something he could really relax in; grabbing a pair of sweatpants from his drawers a ping sounded from his jacket pocket, dumping his sweatpants on the bed he turned to retrieve his phone.

"I swear to god if this is some work bullshit I'm throwing myself in the Thames" Jackson growled to himself, unlocking the phone his messages open on a reply from Mike.

"Great, can't wait to see you in something other than running gear"

Jackson read the message twice more before replaying Ethan's words from that morning, maybe this was a date after all, the idea didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. What did he have to loose really? it might help him work out what he wanted and either way it should be a good night, Jackson looked back to his phone still open on his conversation with Mike. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves he tapped out his reply; 

"I can't wait to see you out of your Starbucks uniform" Jackson hit send before he changed his mind and headed back out to the kitchen to see if Ethan needed any help with the burgers.

Ethan was whistling to a song playing on his phone and flipping burgers when Jackson walked back into the kitchen, two places had been set on the table each with a soda and bowls of salad, tomatoes and cheese set out next to a plate of burger buns.

"sit down you have been at work all day and the burgers are nearly ready" Ethan said without turning around, pulling a plate out the oven stacked with the burgers that Ethan had already fried off. Jackson sat at the table and grabbed a couple of the buns, his stomach grumbling loudly, Ethan laughed sliding a large juicy burger onto Jacksons plate and another onto his own. Sitting down opposite Jackson the pair started assembling their burgers, piling them high with salad and cheese before tucking in, Jackson tried to tune out the pornographic noises Ethan made as he bit into his burger but could barely look away when he began to suck the meat juices from his fingers. Ethan noticed Jacksons attention and raised an eyebrow in question, luckily Jacksons phone pinged from his pocket  giving him an excuse to ignore Ethan's blatant curiosity.

"cheeky, I don't normally put out till the second date, but I might make an exception for you" - Mike

Jackson felt a blush rise to his face for, what felt like the millionth time that night, chewing his burger thoughtfully Jackson composed a reply swallowing hard before pressing send.

"Rude! at least buy me dinner first" Jackson added a wink face at the end of the message and turned back to the burgers; he noticed that Ethan seemed to have retreated into his own thoughts and was absently picking at a piece of lettuce.

"You ok?" Jackson asked carefully

"hmm? oh yeah I'm good" Ethan paused, Jackson knew there was there was something on his mind but decided not to push at this point. "Aiden hated my burgers, we used to argue about it all the time, he claimed that burgers weren't proper burgers unless you had bacon on them. I used to say that if he wanted bacon burgers then he could make them and he never did but would still complain over the lack of bacon like it was a personal insult. He could go on about it for hours just to annoy me" Ethan shot Jackson a weak smile before returning his stare to his plate. Jackson heard another ping from his phone but this time he chose to ignore it, leaning back in his chair he fixed Ethan with a stare.

"I can't see your problem with the bacon but I can't stand how people have started putting avocado on everything! I take that as a personal insult so I get where Aiden is coming from, I think you should have just done the bacon its no big deal" Jackson said with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Ethan slammed his hand down on the table causing it to rattle alarmingly, they exchanged a quick glance of surprise before Ethan continued "I like bacon itself I just think that it doesn't go on a burger, you have your juicy burger then the crisp lettuce and sweet tomatoes what does the bacon add?? it's chewy, it's salty it just doesn't go. It's like pineapple on a pizza!"

"wait, there is nothing wrong with pineapple on pizza and of course bacon goes on burgers, everyone does it"

"if everyone jumped off a bridge..." "alright mum calm down! just don't go bringing any avocados into this house otherwise you go through the window" "you couldn't get me through the window..." "fuck you I could get you into the Thames from right here"

The rest of the night continued in the same fashion right through dessert, ice cream sundaes with brownie pieces in them, by the time Jackson was ready to call it a night his cheeks and ribs hurt from laughing so much and Ethan didn't look much better off. Jackson headed towards his room as Ethan grabbed his laptop bag from where it hung on the hook.

"Hey thanks for this" Ethan said without looking at him.

"no worries, I'm not using it right now"

"what? no, not the laptop. I mean for letting me talk about Aiden, I want to remember him it's just still so fresh but tonight it's like I could remember him without having to think about what I've lost, if that makes sense" Ethan trailed off

"I get it, anytime man, I'm off to bed now if that's ok"

"yeah, night, I will charge your laptop ready for tomorrow after I'm done on it"

Jackson waved over his shoulder as he walked towards his bed, the stress of the day suddenly catching up with him; as Jackson began getting ready for bed he noticed the light blinking on his phone, remembering the notification from earlier he picked it up and opened his messages.

"you want dinner first? are you free Wednesday? my treat" - Mike.

Jackson gulped, it was one thing having a one off gig together to work out how he feels but this is verging on dating the guy and Jackson wasn't sure he wanted that; worse than that he didn't want to lead Mike on, he seemed like a nice guy. Jackson was tempted to leave it till tomorrow before replying but he already ignored it for a few hours and he didn't know if he would see him in Starbucks after his morning run. After three attempts Jackson sent his reply before shutting off his phone and climbing into bed.

"I am free Wednesday but I don't want to give you the wrong idea. Honestly I have never been with a guy and until recently never even felt attracted to guys, I am trying to work out what I want but don't want to mislead you if this isn't it. If you still want to then I will see you on Wednesday but there are no hard feelings if you want to change your mind."

Jackson wasn't normally that open with people but it was easier through text, not only that but if he never wanted to see Mike again then he could just stop going to Starbucks, no harm done. This definitely felt like the safest way to find out what he really wanted. Jackson heard a ping from his phone almost immediately followed by another one, he groaned and rolled away trying his best to ignore it but his curiosity got the better of him, flipping back over he snatched the phone from his nightstand.

"that's fine, I am more than happy to let you experiment with me as much as you want, in all sorts of positions. I appreciate you not wanting to lead me on but I still want to go out with you"

"I hope this isn't an over share but when I was still experimenting I invested in some toys and that really helped me work out what I did and didn't want"

Jackson read the second message multiple times before opening his web browser on his phone, he would have preferred to use his laptop but there was no way he was explaining to Ethan why he needed it back right now. After a moments thought Jackson typed "gay sex toys" into google and pressed search, he was instantly overwhelmed by the sheer number of results. Clicking back into the search bar he added "for beginners" to his previous entry and pressed search again, there was still a large number of results but these were much more specific and much less terrifying than some of the images provided with his first search. A familiar website caught his eye, he had bought Lydia a couple of valentines presents from this site before so he knew they were reliable, the product they were advertising was described as a 'starter kit' and contained a couple of different sized butt plugs, a dildo, some anal beads, a vibrator and a bottle of lubricant. Before he could chicken out Jackson entered his payment information and pressed buy, seeing his purchase confirmed Jackson felt an unexpected bubble of excitement in his chest, smiling to himself he returned the phone to his nightstand and let himself drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me on my first ever piece of writing, all comments are welcome, I would love to know what you guys think about it.


	4. Oh babe, that's a prostate massager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson has a boring day at work whilst Ethan has a stressful day at home

The next morning followed the same pattern; Jackson got up and went for his run leaving Ethan to sleep, he stopped at Starbucks on the way back to the apartment but this time Mike was working the afternoon shift, by the time he got home Ethan was cleaning up the mess they left the night before shirtless and his muscular forearms covered in soap suds and water. Jackson placed Ethan's coffee cup on the side and disappeared into the shower, running the water ice cold in the hopes that it would stem his burgeoning erection, when Jackson felt like he was under control again he stepped out the shower and retreated into his room to finish his coffee and get ready for work. He wandered back into the living room, now fully dressed, and grabbed his laptop bag and keys from the side calling out a farewell to Ethan he hoped that the office would be less stressful than yesterday. 

It turns out Jackson had nothing to worry about, the office was almost at a standstill compared to the previous day; so far Jackson had filed all his paperwork, read and replied to all his emails, had two conference calls that took half the time he had anticipated and a third that had been cancelled. Jackson was currently cleaning his desk drawers just for something to do and it wasn't even lunchtime! in an attempt to distract himself from the crippling boredom he decided to text Mike.

"what time do you want to meet on Wednesday? I am normally home by around 6 and just need enough time to shower and change. Also I took your advice and did some shopping last night"

Jackson expected to have to wait for a reply as Mike was working the later shift but his phone pinged almost instantly.

"I can pick you up at 7 and what did you buy? let me know if you need any help using them"

Jackson blushed, when he had placed the order he hadn't really thought about actually using them, he would have to cross that proverbial bridge when he came to it. Right now he returned his focus to his messages and somehow making it till lunchtime without gouging his own eyes out just for something to do. 

"just a couple of different things to try, like you said, work out what I like and what I don't" Jackson closed his phone and turned his attention back to his laptop, there was a report he had been putting off for a while because it was convoluted and dull but it was better than nothing. As Jackson was opening his saved files a notification for a new email popped up on the screen, delaying the report for a few more moments he flicked to is emails and saw that his order would be delivered that day. Jackson felt that unfamiliar excitement bubbling up just like when he had ordered it last night, he was surprised it would be delivered so soon but that might be a good thing, it would give him chance to experiment before meeting up with Mike on Wednesday. Not that he was expecting anything to happen between them that soon but he would feel better if he wasn't going in blind so to speak. Jackson smiled to himself and turned back to his report with a new found determination, at least there would be something to look forward to when he got home tonight. 

Ethan sat down on the sofa holding a plate with a sandwich and handful of crisps on and a steaming mug of coffee, he was feeling restless, he had already cleaned the entire apartment excluding Jacksons room and prepared a meatloaf for when Jackson got home. He had tried to do some job hunting but it was almost impossible on his phone, all the jobs he had found wanted a full CV submitted electronically and with Jackson having his laptop at work he didn't have any other way of completing the forms. He really hoped his laptop wouldn't take too long to arrive then he could make himself a bit more useful and maybe begin paying Jackson some rent. They had this conversation before Ethan had even got on the plane and Jackson, via Danny, had insisted it didn't matter because he had been paying the rent alone up until now and had enough left over to cover the extra food and utilities. It still didn't sit well with Ethan though, he felt like he was freeloading or taking advantage of Jacksons sympathy over Aiden. Dusting the sandwich crumbs from his hands Ethan headed toward the kitchen to wash his plate and tried to decide what to do for the rest of his day, he had been heading out in the afternoons to try and familiarise himself with the area and to keep his mind from wandering onto unpleasant topics but today the rain was coming down in sheets and he would be soaked within two steps of leaving the building. Ethan had just resigned himself to an afternoon of working out and binge watching something on Netflix when the buzzer to the main door sounded, he had just pressed the button when he heard the guy (delivery driver he assumed) on the other end say he was leaving the package at the door. Ethan left the apartment and headed downstairs internally cursing the delivery drivers carelessness; sure he wouldn't want to stand in the rain either but leaving the package outside to get soaked was not ok, what if it is his laptop? not only could it be water damaged but it was supposed to be signed for.

Ethan pulled the main door open and lifted the box from the street, as he headed back up the stairs he inspected the now rather damp parcel. The cardboard was definitely wet but hopefully not enough to damage whatever was inside the worst of the damage was the label on the front, he could just about make out the apartment number and enough of the letters in the street name to be sure it had been delivered to the right place. Letting himself back inside Ethan headed over to the dining table and looked at the box critically; it looked about the right size for the laptop he ordered and he had paid extra for priority delivery, he didn't want to risk the water on the outside of the box soaking in and damaging the contents. Ethan flicked out on of his claws and gently slid it under the tape securing the box, as he cut further through the tape doubts started to creep in; what if this wasn't his parcel but was something for Jackson? was he overstepping a line here? he didn't really know the guy after all. Ethan reasoned that if he opened the box it might have delivery papers inside with a name on then he could determine if it was his laptop or not and that Jackson would understand that the label had been destroyed in the rain, it was only a parcel what is the worst that could happen?

Oh, Oh shit fuck shit crap shit bollocks!!

It was so much worse than Ethan had imagined. Not only had there been no invoice at the top of the box, or in the entire box for that matter but the box itself had promptly succumb to the sheer volume of water it had absorbed and had split almost entirely in half completely exposing the contents of the parcel and of course then there was the contents itself. It was not his laptop. It was DEFINITELY not his laptop. In the centre of the now ruined box was a purple box with 'Anal pleasure starter kit' written on, what Ethan felt, was every inch of space possible; the top of the box had a plastic window to display exactly what this starter kit contained and whilst Ethan was intimately familiar with every item he could see it was still a bit of a surprise to see them suddenly appearing on the dining room table. Taking a breath Ethan tried to decide what to do, they were both adults, this was no big deal, he could work something out. He quickly ruled out handing these to Jackson in person or leaving them where they were as both of these scenarios could only lead to the awkward moment when Jackson has to acknowledge that he ordered them and Ethan would have to acknowledge that he knew Jackson had ordered them and Jackson would have to acknowledge that Ethan knew he had ordered them and this would not end in anything less than embarrassment on both sides. He could just place the toys on Jacksons bed and tell Jackson where it was when he got home but he really wanted to avoid that embarrassing conversation, he considered just leaving the box on Jackson's bed and not saying anything but then he might come ask Ethan why he opened his parcel which doesn't avoid the conversation any more than the first option, the final option was to place it on Jacksons bed with some kind of note explaining what had happened that way no conversations of any kind needed to take place. 

With his new plan in place Ethan lifted the pathetic looking cardboard box from the dining room table, as soon as he touched it he realised he would not be able to put it on Jackson's bed as it was because the wet carboard would only serve to soak all of his bedding. Carefully Ethan pulled the quickly disintegrating packaging from under the box of toys and headed towards the kitchen bin, as he lowered the box into to rubbish he caught sight of the outer label and immediately went cold. He hadn't been able to make out the name on the label, sure he had seen enough of the address to assume it was for them but that was when he thought his laptop was inside, looking at it now that address could be for a million places all over London! just because this wasn't his didn't automatically make it Jackson's. He can't just leave them in Jackson's room yeah he was going to add the note but without any context a note that is meant to say "hey opened your package by mistake sorry" could easily be read as "had some explicit sex toys delivered to the house and immediately assumed it was you that wanted them because you are clearly desperate" Ethan knew he was over thinking all this but since everything with Aiden he often fell into the trap of second guessing himself over every little thing. This was getting ridiculous! Ethan grabbed his phone and opened his messages with a grim determination and fired off a message to Jackson.

"Hey this is super awkward but did you order anything? a package came today but the label was wrecked in the rain and I thought it was my laptop but as soon as I started opening it the whole box split open so I don't know if it was something you ordered or if it has been delivered to the wrong address" 

Ethan groaned at the state of the message, he was getting as bad as Stiles rambling away like this. He can't remember the last time he was this nervous around anyone, not even Danny. Ethan's phone buzzed in his hand.

"yeah I have ordered some stuff so it's probably for me, leave it in my room and I will check when I get home" 

well that was easier than he thought it would be, feeling more relaxed Ethan took the toys into Jackson's room and decided to sit and watch TV until it was time to start cooking again.

Walking up to his apartment door Jackson took a deep breath to steady his nerves, facing Ethan was not what he wanted to be doing right now not after him seeing what he had ordered. He knew from Danny that Ethan wasn't exactly a prude but that didn't mean he wanted to share intimate details with a guy he barley knew, swinging the door open Jackson stepped inside his eyes immediately settling on the sofa where Ethan was sat setting up what appeared to be his new laptop. 

"it came then? the laptop" Jackson said stiltedly 

Ethan looked up "yeah about an hour ago, dinner's in the oven just heating through, I will let you know when its ready if you want....." Ethan trailed off, unsure if Jackson would want to be disturbed for a little while or if he needed time 'to himself' to look at his new purchases. 

"YES, um yeah, let me know" Jackson said slightly too enthusiastically then with a sharp nod headed into his bedroom kicking the door closed behind him. There sat on his bed was his 'Anal pleasure starter kit', Jackson approached the bed slowly as if there was a wild animal in the room and not just some interestingly shaped rubber. Pulling open the box he surveyed the contents as expected; there was a few butt plugs in varying sizes, some anal beads, a dildo and a vibrator and sat innocently in with all this was something Jackson had not been expecting and wasn't even sure what it was. Picking it up he was surprised to find it was hard plastic and shaped in an almost u shape with a button on one end, Jackson quickly opened the browser on his phone and checked his order history scanning through the listed contents but he just couldn't see anything that might match what the mystery object was. Turning it over in his hands Jackson tried to work out what it could be, he couldn't ask Danny as he would have to explain why he had bought this stuff in the first place which meant explaining all the feelings he had been having lately then Danny would go into supportive best friend mode and try to help Jackson through his 'crisis' and Jackson just wasn't ready for that yet. He couldn't ask Ethan either; it had been embarrassing enough knowing he had seen this stuff and he was already under the assumption that Jackson was going on dates with guys. Suddenly it was like a switch had been flipped, grabbing his phone Jackson opened his conversation with Mike from earlier.

"So my toys have arrived, did you really mean it when you said I could ask you things?"

The reply came back instantly asking what Jackson needed to know. Opening his camera he took a photo of the unknown object sat on his bed, attaching it to his messages with the caption "I'm not entirely sure what this is" and sent it to Mike who once again replied instantaneously.

"oh babe, that's a prostate massager" 

Jackson paused and read the message again, of course he had heard of the prostate and knew in theory it could feel good but he hadn't realised toys had been designed for specifically that purpose, while he was pondering this another message from Mike appeared on his screen.

"let me know if you need help using it" Just as Jackson was debating whether or not to reply he heard Ethan telling him that dinner was ready. Locking his phone Jackson stashed his toys away in his bottom bedside drawer and headed out to join Ethan.

Jackson and Ethan were more subdued over this evenings meal, both skirting around the awkwardness still lingering from earlier in the day, Ethan assumed that the package was in fact Jackson's based solely on the fact that he hadn't said anything to the contrary. They stuck to safer topics such as how Jacksons work day had been and what Ethan had done to pass the time whilst it was raining this soon moved onto plans for the rest of the week and subsequently Jackson had to mention that he wouldn't be home for dinner the following evening.

"did you want me to save you leftovers for when you get home? I don't mind" Ethan offered clearly thinking that Jackson had to work late or something along the same lines. 

"No that's ok I'm going to get food with Mike after work, I need to come home and change first but then we will be going straight back out"

Ethan's eyebrows drew together in a confused frown "I thought you said the gig was on Friday" he said tipping his head to one side as he posed the question, Jackson was briefly reminded of a confused puppy but he quickly stamped that thought down in favour of focusing on the topic at hand. 

"It is on Friday, this is something else, just food" Jackson said with a nonchalant shrug but refusing to make eye contact with Ethan, even with his eyes fixed determinedly on his plate he could see the smirk spreading across Ethan's face. 

"I thought you said this wasn't a date" Ethan was all out grinning now.

"It's NOT" Jackson said through gritted teeth "What just because I buy some butt plugs that suddenly means I'm gay?! I'm not GAY I mean have you met Lydia?" Jackson knew he was nearly shouting and he wasn't entirely sure why, Ethan of all people wouldn't judge Jackson based on his sexual partners and he knew that but he couldn't fight the rising need to defend himself. 

"yeah Jacks, I've met Lydia" Ethan said almost quietly "and I know buying those toys doesn't make you gay, plenty of straight guys enjoy anal play, I didn't mean to upset you over this thing with Mike I get that you are just friends" Ethan paused and seemed to consider before continuing "but, just so you know, it would be ok if it was a date. Going on a date with a guy doesn't make any decisions for you, if you wanted to date guys one week but changed your mind the next that would be ok too" 

Jackson felt all the anger and frustration suddenly drain out of him "yeah, I know, listen I'm tired I'm going to call it a night"

"ok" Ethan said, not moving from his position at the table "I'm going to go to my room and listen to some music, very loud, with headphones in. So I wont be able to hear anything, just so you know"

Jackson was glad his back was to Ethan as he felt heat slowly rise up his face, as Jackson started to walk away Ethan called out to him again. 

"Hey Jackson, I know I've only been here a few days but if you did ever want to talk or ask anything you can come to me" 

Jackson nodded without turning around and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so the smutty stuff is planned for the next chapter I swear


	5. He hung over the side of the bed when Jackson came with a sob.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson goes on a journey of 'self discovery', Ethan is an unwilling audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I started writing this chapter and I really don't know what happened. It kind of took on a life of it's own!

As Jackson shut his bedroom door behind him he couldn't decide if he felt angry or embarrassed, both emotions currently vying for dominance he hated that Ethan seemed to be able to read him so easily when they have only known each other a few days and even more than that he hated that, even in this, he wanted to be the best at it he wanted to have all the answers but instead he was just stumbling around clueless. 

Rolling his shoulders to try and dispel tension that had settled there he sat down on his bed, it was still too early to call it a night but he really didn't want to go back out there and face Ethan again after his outburst earlier, his eyes settled on the draw in his nightstand that was sitting slightly open. Ethan had said he would be blasting music all night allowing Jackson to have some privacy, he resented the fact that using the toys would make Ethan right about that as well but he couldn't think of a better way to relax and he really was curious. Sliding his nightstand open he reached inside and pulled out his toys, thoughts once again lingering on the mystery of the prostate massager and suddenly thankful that the packaging included a set of batteries, pulling it out of the plastic and grabbing the bottle of lube Jackson stood up and removed his trousers and t-shirt climbing onto his bed and settling on his back. 

He had never really been one for porn, content with his own imagination or memories of his escapades with Lydia, this was one of the few things that hadn't changed for Jackson and just the thought of using the device in his hand had his dick thickening inside his boxers. Jackson slid the hand not holding his toy into his shorts and wrapped his fingers around his length, he had never claimed to be huge but he was certainly above average in length and thick enough that his fingers couldn't overlap as he stroked himself. He took a moment to enjoy the weight of his dick in his hand, he honestly couldn't remember the last time he had really taken the time to enjoy this usually just resorting to a quick tug in the shower whilst he got ready for work, sliding his fingers up his length he twirled his index finger over his foreskin feeling the precum beginning to collect there before smearing it down his shaft and continuing his soft strokes. This was comforting and familiar but that wasn't what he had set out for tonight, tonight he wanted to be daring and experiment; reaching across he grabbed the bottle of loop and popped the cap squeezing a dollop onto his fingers. 

He had once made the mistake of asking Danny what took him so long when he disappeared with a hook-up on a night out he could still remember the look on Danny's face as he had proudly (and drunkenly) proclaimed "never forget the importance of prep and lube Jacks promise me that" Jackson had promised and no matter how hard he tried that piece of information had stayed with him ever since. Diligently following his friends advice he slid his now lubed fingers down to his hole and pressed them forwards, he was met with some resistance but he figured that would be normal so he pressed harder, suddenly he felt his finger sink inside him but he pulled it out just as quickly. That had HURT and that was just his finger, with a frustrated sigh Jackson tried again hoping that going slower would be less painful, adding more lube to the digit Jackson reached between his legs and rubbed some of the excess lube around his entrance easing his finger in slower whilst consciously trying to relax, this definitely hurt less but it was still painful.

Pausing in his ministrations Jackson let out a frustrated grunt, placing the massager next to him on the bed he wrapped his hand around his dick, the combination of pain and frustration causing him to have gone completely soft. Stroking his cock with a renewed vigour Jackson tried moving his finger inside himself feeling a zing of pleasure as he did caused him to feel more hopeful about his so far failed endeavour as the hand wrapped around Jackson's dick increased in speed and pressure he tried to match it with the pace of his finger in the attempt to recreate that initial thrill. Jackson tried once more to press his finger deeper but was once again received a jolt of pain for his efforts, Jackson tried adjust the angle and the speed of the digit currently lodged in his ass but couldn't recreated the hot bolt of pleasure from before, the entire time he was doing this Jackson didn't stop working his cock and soon felt heat pooling in his stomach and his balls drawing up. As that familiar tingle developed and the bottom of Jackson's spine it seemed to him that he wasn't getting close because of the finger in his ass but rather in spite of it, tightening is grip Jackson's movements became less co-ordinated as he hurtled over into the pleasure he felt he had been delaying for an eternity. 

When he had finally returned to earth and his breathing evened out Jackson rolled over to grab a pack of wipes from his top drawer and proceeded to clean himself up rolling off the bed he grabbed for a clean pair of boxers and turned to throw the used wipes in the bin. Spotting his discarded toy tangled up with his duvet Jackson lent across and dumped it back into the drawer with the rest, he suddenly felt disappointed and slightly embarrassed over what a failure his masturbatory adventure had actually been, he was even surprised to feel tears pool at the corner of his eyes. Angrily scrubbing them away he climbed back into his bed and pulled his blankets up to his chin suddenly feeling wrung out and wanting nothing more than to sleep, he was just drifting off when he remembered he hadn't set his alarm for the next morning or plugged his phone in to charge snatching it out of his discarded trouser pocket he unlocked the screen blinking momentarily at the brightness of the light. Setting his alarm he noticed the new message icon blinking innocently in the corner of the screen, flicking across to his messages he saw a message from Mike and a new message from Danny he opened Danny's first.

"How's it going with Ethan, you haven't murdered each other have you?" 

Jackson typed out a quick reply reassuring Danny that things were working well with Ethan living there and that he was coping well with the loss of Aiden and moving to somewhere completely alien to him and enquired about how everything was going for Danny. After he had sent the message he flicked across to read the message from Mike which only contained two words "having fun?" Jackson could honestly say he didn't know what to say to that should he be honest and admit to this guy that he can't even fuck himself properly or should he bluff it out and make it sound like it was some kind of life changing experience. He settled on the first one, he had already decided that Mike was the safe bet for experimenting with so there was no reason to shy away from the gritty details.

"not great, not entirely sure what went wrong to be honest" Jackson pressed send and anxiously waited for a reply. He nearly dropped the phone when it started buzzing insistently in his hand, Mikes name flashing on the screen as the phone continued to ring Jackson swiped the answer button with a shaking hand.

"hello?" 

"Hey babe" Jackson had never had anyone call him babe before Mike and he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it, "wanna talk about it?" 

not really was Jackson's first thought quickly followed by hell no! but he didn't say either of those things instead he found himself saying "I dunno, just didn't feel how I was expecting it to, I didn't hate it but I thought it would have felt...I don't know....just more" Mike made a sympathetic noise on the other end of the phone

"it can be difficult to do it on your own when you have no experience, if you want we could go back to mine tomorrow night and I can help you work some things out, then you aren't flying blind so to speak" 

Jackson hesitated, it kind of made sense but he still didn't know how he felt about being with guys he wasn't sure if this was the right way to find out what he wanted. Seeming to sense his reluctance Mike spoke again before Jackson could begin to formulate his response. 

"sorry that was probably too soon, I didn't mean to sound like I was pressuring you! how about we see how things go tomorrow and get to know each other a little bit better and then you can come back to mine after the gig on Friday. Don't worry babe I can help you work this stuff out, it's what I'm here for. Anyway it's getting late I will let you get some sleep. Night"

Jackson had just enough time to say "night" before the call was disconnected, staring at his phone in disbelief he tried to process what had just happened, had he just agreed to go back to Mikes after the gig?. Jackson was suddenly reminded of the few months after Danny came out as gay and how he had spent almost every weekend with a new guy he remembered when Danny had first told him about all the months leading up to coming out and all the anxieties and how alone he had felt, maybe Mike was just trying to help him avoid all those horrible experiences and support him. Going home with Mike wasn't that different to what Danny used to do was it? Finally plugging his phone into the charger Jackson rolled over and went to sleep. 

 

Ethan had retreated to his room to listen to music as promised, he turned the volume as high as he could tolerate in the vain attempt to drown out any noises coming from Jackson's room. It wasn't too long into Ethan's playlist that he heard the heart rate on the other side of the apartment rise and Jacksons ragged breathing could just be heard over the drum beat of the song currently playing. When you have been a werewolf as long as Ethan has, especially living in the close quarters he had whilst he was part of the alpha pack, you get used to the lack of privacy when you have heightened senses you simply did your best to provide what you could and simply ignored anything you didn't tune out. Ethan was committed to this philosophy when a pained yelp cut through his music; pausing the song Ethan listened for a moment before he heard another pained hiss come from Jacksons room. Ethan removed his headphones and headed out into the main section of the apartment tuning into his wolf senses, he could only hear one heart beat outside his own so he quickly ruled out any intruders bringing harm to Jackson.

Edging down the hallway as quietly as possible he stopped outside the door to Jackson's room, he prayed that Jackson was too absorbed in whatever he was doing to hear his approach otherwise he could come out of this looking like a grade A pervert, drawing in a lungful of air he tried to separate the variety of scents. Outsiders would never have guessed that Aiden was actually the expert at reading chemo-signals but once Ethan had concentrated enough to filter out the day to day smells of sweat and food he could distinguish the elements that were uniquely Jackson. He detected the smell of arousal, sweat and lube all of which he had expected given what he thought Jackson was currently doing, layered over this was the sharp smell of pain and frustration, Ethan was just raising his hand to knock when an angry groan startled him away from the door. For a second Ethan thought that Jackson had somehow become aware of his presence, pressing himself against the wall he tried to slow his breathing and heartrate hoping that he could sneak away unnoticed; he realised he needn't have worried when he heard the expected sound of skin on skin increasing alongside Jackson's breathing. 

Turning his back on the bedroom Ethan headed back the way he had come and vowed to resume his feigned and vigilant ignorance, that was until a guttural moan stopped him dead in his tracks, allowing his heightened senses to filter in once again he could hear each pant and sigh Jackson made as he worked himself over. Quickening his pace Ethan darted for the comfort of his room and the muffling effects of his music, as he climbed back onto his bed he was dimly aware of Jacksons moans getting closer together Ethan tried to snatch up his Ipod ignoring how his cock was tenting his sweatpants, as he snatched up the device his headphones got caught on the edge of the bedframe and fell to the floor. Ethan was scrabbling for the wire of the headphones whilst he hung over the side of the bed when Jackson came with a sob. 

Ethan was almost too stunned to move, when he heard Jackson moving around in his own room he released a breath he hadn't known he had been holding, guilt suddenly crashed through him in a wave he felt like he had intruded on a very private moment of Jackson's. He could forgive himself for that but the way his cock was throbbing against the mattress showed he hadn't just heard Jackson but he had got off on hearing Jackson. In the future he would like to say that he refused to get off to his unintentional voyeurism and he would LOVE to say that jerking himself off to the memory of the sounds Jackson had made when he came didn't give him the most powerful orgasm he had in a long time, he would really like to say both those things, but just wished he wouldn't have to lie when he said them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading guys, and thank you so much to those who have left Kudos or bookmarked this fic or whatever it really means a lot to me!


	6. The previously evil, grieving alpha werewolf who, until recently he had never met or even spoken to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson goes on a 'not date' or two with Mike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is the chapter that earned the tag regarding homophobia, it isn't exactly that but I couldn't think of anything else that fit, its more unhealthy ideas regarding gay stereotypes. 
> 
> NB - when I was writing this chapter in my head it was fully consensual however it could be read as dubious consent to please proceed with caution if this may upset you.
> 
>  
> 
> Again I would like to stress the views expressed in this chapter are not my own

The following morning Ethan stayed in bed long after Jackson had returned from his run and left again for work, he wouldn't say he was avoiding Jackson per se more that he was giving himself space to sort through the events of last night, even after working himself up to an orgasm that left him shaking and seeing starts Jackson still found his way into Ethan's dreams leaving Ethan to wake up to the uncomfortable sensation of cum soaked boxers. He wasn't sure he would be able to face Jackson with those images still fresh in his mind, not only that but he probably reeked of sex and spunk to even the most human nose let alone Jacksons heightened senses. 

When Ethan was sure he had the house to himself for the day he climbed out of bed and peeled off his tacky underwear heading straight for the shower to wash the remnants of last night away for good. Feeling refreshed from the invigorating shower Ethan set about what was becoming his typical routine, breakfast and coffee in front of the TV followed by cleaning up dishes and rubbish from the previous night and starting house work then a break for lunch followed by job hunting then either working out in the house or going for a run before washing up and starting the evening meal. He was well into the housework when he suddenly remembered Jackson was out on his 'not date' with Mike tonight so wouldn't be home for dinner, Ethan wasn't sure why but he got a really bad feeling about this guy he knew it was completely irrational as he had never met the man but every time Jackson mentioned him or Ethan thought about Jackson being alone with him his wolf wanted to fight its way to the surface and start tearing limbs. It was a strange day when you are hoping you are 'only' insanely jealous of your room mates love life.

Jackson floated through a typically busy day at the office swinging between excitement and anxiety about his upcoming date, because there really was no denying it was extremely date like, by the end of the day he felt like he was vibrating with the excess adrenaline. Rushing back to the apartment Jackson had enough time to take a shower and get changed into a smart pair of jeans, long sleeve t shirt and dark jacket, he was just styling his hair in the bathroom mirror when he heard the buzzer go for the main doors to the apartment block. Ethan buzzed Mike in and opened the door a split second after he heard the knock.

"Hey I'm looking for Jackson I'm Mike" 

"Ethan, Jacks is just finishing getting ready" Jackson paused when he heard the growl that rumbled under Ethan's response.

Stepping into the room he shot Ethan a quizzical look which went unnoticed due to the death glare Ethan was currently leveling at Jacksons date, he must have been taking lessons from Derek, stepping directly between the pair Jackson plastered on his best smile and ushered Mike out the apartment quickly shooting one last glance over his shoulder at Ethan before closing the door behind him.

The date couldn't have gone better. Jackson had felt so relaxed around Mike, not that he had to be a particular person or fulfill a particular role like when he was dating Lydia. His previous dating experiences seemed to be a constant battle between being the 'man' on the date but not being a sexist jerk, knowing to plan the date or pull out the chair but not decide what Lydia wanted to eat. He had even made sure to speak correctly and avoid topics that weren't seen as 'date worthy', he was normally exaughsted by the time he returned Lydia to her door, not that Lydia ever mentioned any of these expectations but Jackson knew deep down that's how things were done on dates. With Mike all that pressure was gone there were no preconceived roles that he felt he needed to fulfill, he could let all the tension he had carried around on every date for years just evaporate and the more he relaxed the easier the conversation flowed between the pair. The entire night seemed to combine the sexual tension and desire he had with Lydia with the commararderie and lightheartedness he had with Danny, the main difference being that he never felt anything more than a platonic love for Danny. 

At the end of the night Mike let Jackson pay on the insistance that Mike had already bought the tickets for the gig on Friday night, they both left the restuarant but lingered as they reached the street neither of them wanting to end the night quite so soon. Jackson glanced sideways at Mike as they headed in the direction of his apartment, dragging their heels slightly.

"So...." Jackson started to say before trailing off as he realised he didn't really have anything to follow on from that. Mike smiled slightly 

"I do know a slightly longer way back to yours, through the park, if you fancy it? it has got a bit of a rough reputation but I will protect you" Mike grinned as he said this heading on a slightly different path than Jackson was used to. Jackson had to turn away to hide the smile that split over his face at the thought of Mike protecting him, sure Mike was tall and broad and clearly had some decent muscles but Jackson, well Jackson could literally paralise people with a single scratch if he chose too. 

Mike clearly miss read Jacksons expresion for some kind of gratitude for being his saviour throughout their walk through the park. When they finally reached the exit leading back onto the street opposite Jacksons apartment block (luckily without the areas rough reputation making itself known) Mike stopped walking and turned to face Jackson; leaning forward he expertly slotted their lips together and pulled Jackson flush to his body, wraping one arm around Jacksons back and the other cradling the base of Jacksons skull the kiss quickly turned into something desperate and dirty. Mikes tongue flicked at the seam of Jacksons lips and Jackson parted them with a sigh allowing Mike to quickly and efficiently dominate the kiss. Jackson couldn't tell you how long they stood there fore but he knew that by the end of it he was breathless and rock hard in his pants, Mike seemed to be aware of the effect he had on Jackson as he smirked before leaning in and placing one more chaste kiss on the corner of Jacksons mouth. 

"I'm not going to make you do anything you aren't ready for so why don't we leave it at this tonight and pick up where we left off after the gig on friday"

Jackson didn't appear to be aware of the fact that Mike was basically telling him that they would be going home together after the gig and that he clearly expected something to happen, he was too busy contemplating the way his lips felt swollen and bruised and trying to get some blood to flow back to his brain.

In Jacksons opinion Friday couldn't come fast enough, every hour since returning home Wednesday night seemed to crawl past at a snails pace and in all honesty he missed Mike. Sure they were texting almost constantly when they weren't at work, and sometimes even when they were at work, and Mikes texts quickly turned to what he wanted to do to Jackson after the gig; but texting wasn't the same as actually seeing someone and Jackson hadn't even been able to see Mike when he called into starbucks because their shifts clashed. Somewhere in the back of Jacksons mind he also realised he hadn't seen much of Ethan since Wednesday but he was clearly home as Jackson would pick up on his scent or hear his heart beating in the next room; he figured that he was finding his feet a bit more in the new area so didn't need to make such an effort to impress Jackson anymore and that was fine by him, he even encouraged it. 

By the time Friday finally arrived Jackson was running on pure adrenaline and lust rushing home after work to his, once again, empty apartment to change before darting back out the door. Once again he wore dark fitted jeans and a long sleve tshirt, this time in a deep red, that hugged his muscular figure and a dark jacket in case he was caught in a rain shower. He was meeting Mike at the gig venue tonight as it was right around the corner from Mikes flat rendering it pointless for him to head all the way over just to pick Jackson up, walking through the doors to the club he spotted Mike sitting on a bench seat near the stage with a couple of drinks already on the table. Jackson slid into the seat next to Mike and leaned in for a kiss which was filled with want and desire before leaning back and glancing at the row of drinks, he was fairly confident that it was supposed to be just him and Mike out tonight but there was enough drinks for multiple people. Mike caught his curious gaze and grinned back at him.

"at events like this it's almost impossible to get to the bar so I bought us a few in advance so we don't have to wage war with the crouds" Jackson admitted this was a good plan however Mike didn't know that alcohol didn't effect Jackson and he felt slightly bad that he had wasted his money on expensive drinks for them both. He didn't have much time to dwell on it before the band were walking onto the stage and starting their performance, Mike had been right Jackson did really like these guys. Sitting in the club listening to the music and talking to Mike in between songs was almost enough to make Jackson forget about the unspoken expectation for the end of the night, as the lead singer called out that this was the last song of the night Jackson suddenly realised that he really needed to let Ethan know he wouldn't be coming home tonight grabbing his phone he sent a short message saying just that and promptly turned his phone off. The band got a standing ovation and a demand for an encoure but Jackson and Mike didn't stick around to see if they complied, they were too eager to get back to Mike's flat, the sudden knowledge of where the night was headed causing an almost unbearable level of sexual tension between the couple. 

Jackson and Mike almost fell through the door to the flat already kissing heavily and grinding against eachother, after the third failed attempt unlock the door Mike finally pulled his mouth away from Jacksons throat long enough to get his key into the lock. Mike fisted the front of Jacksons shirt and shoved the door closed behind them, leading Jackson down the corridor whilst continuing to kiss him and mouth hungrily at his neck, before Jackson even realised where they were headed the backs of his legs hit the edge of Mikes bed and he sat down with a thump. Mike grinned almost preditorialy before crawling over Jacksons body, causing him to fall onto his back to allow room for Mikes advances. 

"I've never done this before" Jackson gasped as Mike's hands started sliding up under his shirt and he attempted to suck a hickie onto Jackson's neck. Jackson jerked away suddenly aware that he would have no way of explaining why the hickie was miraculously gone in a couple of hours (at most) and caught Mike's gaze "I really like you but I meant what I said in my message, I'm still not sure what I want"

Mike flopped back to lie beside Jackson with a huff that sounded almost frustrated

"look you are trying to work out if you are into guys or not right?" at Jackson's nod Mike continued "well there aren't really many things that you can do with a guy that you can't do with a girl so if we do any of those you wont really know if you are getting off because it's a guy or if you are getting off because it feels similar to what you like with girls" Jackson contemplated this and Mike took advantage of the pause to continue on with his point. "the only thing you can't really do with a girl is being fucked, like properly not with some strap on bullshit, so if you want to work out if you are gay or Bi or whatever you should let me fuck you"

Jackson stared up at the ceiling as he replayed what Mike had just said to him in his head, it did sort of make sense that it would be the clearest way to know but he wasn't sure if this was too soon and whether he should get to know Mike a bit more first. 

"I mean it though Jacks if we do this and you don't like it then you know you can't be into dudes and we can go back to being friends no hard feelings. What have you got to loose" As Mike said this he lent back in to Jackson's throat and started mouthing his way down towards his collar bone, simultaneously sliding his hands up under Jackson's shirt. It was hard to think clearly when all his blood was rushing south and Mike was right what did he have to loose.

Allowing Mike's hands to continue exploring his chest he turned and pulled Mike in for a kiss that was far dirtier than any before this point, sitting up slightly Mike pulled his shirt over his head and quickly tugged Jacksons up and off too throwing both onto the floor at the side of the bed. His hot mouth returned to Jacksons chest, tonguing and licking his way down towards the wasteband of Jacksons jeans. All too soon Mike was unfastening the jeans and sliding them down his legs along with Jacksons boxers, sitting back and admiring the view Mike quickly removed the rest of his own clothes. 

Suddenly they were both completely naked and Jackson tried to catch his breath, he felt too hot and like there wasn't enough air in his lungs, he had enough time to gulp in a breath before Mike was back to attacking his mouth like a man possessed. Both their cocks jutted upwards rubbing together as they both sought some kind of friction, Mike leant over Jacksons body and pulled lube and a condom from the drawer next to their heads, slicking up a finger he deftly reached between Jackson's legs and pressed the digit to his opening. Jackson gasped and yelped as the digit breached him pushing much deeper than he had ever dared to go, wimpering Jackson tried to close his legs and pull away his eyes searching for Mike's.

"It always hurts the first time" Mike grunted "it's best if you just relax and let it happen, it gets better after it's out the way" Jackson nodded in response and conciously tried to relax his legs and his opening. Mike didn't take long to add a second and even third finger, efficiently stretching Jacksons hole in spite of his wimpers and flinches every time Mike pressed in. Pulling his hand away Mike grabbed the condom and rolled it over his hard length before adding lube and lining up with Jacksons puffy hole, locking their gazes for a moment neither of them moved until Jackson nodded and Mike pushed forward bottoming out in one excruciating thrust. 

If Jackson thought the pain from Mike's fingers was bad it was nothing compared to this, he suddenly could not comprehend how anyone would want to repeat this often enough to ever find out that this could feel good not when the first time was so awful. Mike paused barely long enough for Jackson to adjust before he was thrusting firmly into Jacksons battered hole, Jackson clung to Mike and closed his eyes trying to simultaneously fight the tears gathering there and the shift that was threatening to burst forth. It felt like an eternity before Mike's thrusts lost co-ordination and he grunted, filling the condom whilst pressed deep inside Jackson, after a few moments to catch his breath Mike pulled out and rolled back onto the bed next to Jackson, removing the condom and tying it off before throwing it in the bin near the bed, not giving the smears of blood on the rubber surface a second glance. 

"dude how did you even think you were gay? you didn't get hard the entire time" Mike said with a snort, Jackson quickly sat up trying to hide the flinch as the movement pulled on his abused hole he quickly pulled on his clothes before heading out the flat and practically sprinting down the stairs. When his feet hit the pavement he didn't pause but instead ran faster, pouring all his supernatural abilities into getting himself home as fast as he can, by the time he reached the door to his apartment he was panting and his face was soaked with a combination of sweat and tears. He pulled his keys out of his jacket pocket and tried to unlock the door, his hands shaking made it nearly impossible and this wasn't helped by the claws that kept trying to push their way out the end of his fingers. The more he struggled the more frustrated he became and the harder his fingers shook, Jackson felt just about ready to howl in frustration when the door was wrenched open, Jackson pushed his way past a sleep mussed Ethan and stormed into the apartment wanting nothing more than to wash this evening away from him.

"Jackson, what's wrong? what happened? I thought you weren't coming back tonight" Ethan asked his sleep fogged brain trying to catch up with the events developing in front of him. 

"nothing I'm fine, plans change, I'm going for a shower" Jackson said trying to keep the tremor from his voice, he needn't have bothered worrying though as his voice wasn't what gave him away rather the blip from he heart as he ushered these words. Before Jackson could move even one step Ethan had hold of his arm, suddenly completely awake and on high alert. 

"Jackson?" Ethan said his name so softly that Jackson had to fight the urge to turn around but he wouldn't look at Ethan right now not with the pain so clearly written on his face.

"Jackson" Ethan all but whispered "why can I smell blood?" 

this question, so carefully asked, is what caused Jackson to break. His legs gave way as he howled and sobbed, letting the pain and disappointment from earlier that night crash down on him. It was only Ethan's arms that stopped Jackson hitting the floor completely, he was so wrung out that be didn't register Ethan gently lifting him from the floor and heading down the hall way and whilst he heard the words Ethan said "lets get you in that shower" he didn't comprehend them simply clung to the one thing that felt safe and stable, not caring that that thing was Ethan. 

The previously evil, grieving alpha werewolf who, until recently he had never met or even spoken to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I found this very hard to write but I am quite proud of the way it went in the end. Things get better I promise


	7. man, woman, human, werewolf, Kanima or even the eternal enigma that is Stiles Stilinski!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan deals with the aftermath of Jacksons not date with Mike and sets some things straight about relationships and sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is a bit shorter than the others and it is mainly dialogue but I am hoping you like it

Ethan pushed the bathroom door open with his foot a guided Jackson inside before shutting the door behind both of them, encouraging Jackson to sit on the closed lid of the toilet he reached across and turned on the shower allowing a few moments for the water to heat up. 

"Jacks?" Jackson turned his head and forced his eyes to focus on Ethan who was now crouched in front of him, one hand placed lightly on his knee. When Ethan saw he had Jackson's attention he swallowed before continuing.

"Jacks, I know you may not want to talk about it but...if someone forced you to do something..." Ethan trailed off when Jackson interrupted him with a scoff

"I am a werewolf Ethan, Mike is human, how exactly would he 'force' me?" the indignant mocking tone Jackson was using caused Ethan's gaze to soften more. 

"there are more ways than physically overpowering someone to force them to do things they don't want to" Ethan said carefully, Jackson refused to meet his eyes and stared across the bathroom at some tiles. Ethan waited for a moment before standing and turning to collect a towel and clean clothes for Jackson.

Jackson stared unseeing at the tiles on the far wall as he processed Ethan's words, had he been raped? he didn't think so. The way Mike had acted left him both physically and emotionally hurt and he felt used and dirty, Jackson replayed the events of the last few hours whilst Ethan busied himself with something. No, he had consented and it wasn't just empty words he had WANTED to have sex with Mike and he had been more than willing to bottom for him and even as things had progressed and been painful for him he hadn't wanted to stop, mistakenly believing that it would feel better soon. Jackson felt some of the tension bleed out of him as he was allowed time to process everything; sure Mike had been absolutely appalling in bed but regretting the decision to sleep with him didn't make it rape, at least not in Jackson's case. 

When Ethan walked back in with the towel and clean clothes he noticed Jackson staring at him, not wanting to cause him to feel pressured to open up Ethan placed everything on the towel rail and checked the water temperature. 

"no" Startled Ethan turned around and tried to connect what Jackson was talking about. "he didn't force me, I wanted it, really, it was just...not....good" 

"Ok" Ethan said with a small smile, "the water's ready if you want to shower"

Ethan was heading towards the door as Jackson stood but he hesitated at the grimace on Jackson's face when he did so and glanced at the edge of the bath that the shower was positioned over. Jackson seemed to realise why Ethan hadn't left yet and a blush climbed up his cheeks. 

"do you want a hand getting in?" Jackson nodded, once again not meeting Ethan's eyes, closing the door again Ethan rolled up his shirt sleeves as Jackson began to undress, he managed to remove his shirt and toe off his shoes but let out a his of pain as he bent to lower his jeans. Ethan stepped forward and caught the waistband of Jackson's jeans and underwear from where they had caught around his thighs and dragged them down to his ankles, supporting each leg as he pulled them off Jackson's feet along with his socks. Chucking the dirty clothes into the hamper Ethan wrapped one arm around Jackson's waist lifting him effortlessly into the tub, Ethan was just stepping back when he felt his blood run cold. He knew he had smelt blood on Jackson but he had naively assumed it was from a scratch but with Jackson stood in the tub facing the shower Ethan could clearly see the red staining his cheeks and tops of his thighs, Ethan tried to stop his sharp intake of breath but Jackson must have heard him as he turned to look over his shoulder at Ethan. Dragging his eyes up from Jackson's backside Ethan tried to prepare himself for what he needed to say to Jackson. 

"Jacks, there's um....you're....on your...." Jackson continued to stare blankly at him whilst Ethan tried to find the words he wanted, breathing deeply before taking a step towards the tub he looked at Jackson again. "you're bleeding" Jackson glanced down at his chest, arms and legs before looking back at Ethan with raised eyebrows clearly confused by the lack of obvious blood. 

"no" Ethan said quietly "I mean..." taking a breath again "your ass, I think maybe things got a bit rough? but you're bleeding" 

Jackson went suddenly pale as he reached behind himself, feeling the tacky blood drying there, Clenching his jaw he turned so his back was under the spray and began to scrub himself clean, glancing back to Ethan he grunted out an "I'll heal" before continuing to violently scrub the rest of his body. 

Nodding in understanding Ethan stepped away from the tub waiting for Jackson to finish so he could help him back over the edge of the bath, he chewed his lip and listen into Jackson's heart hammering in his chest scenting the sour tang of fear emanating from across the enclosed bathroom, not even the shower spray was strong enough to wash it away. When Jackson was finally done in the shower Ethan helped him back out and passed him the towel Jackson dried himself off before allowing Ethan to help him into a pair of soft sweat pants. 

As the two men left the bathroom Jackson headed towards his bedroom whilst Ethan turned in the opposite direction heading towards the kitchen to get a drink when Jackson's soft voice stopped him.

"Ethan?" 

Ethan turned to face Jackson who was stood facing the closed door to his bedroom looking down at the floor next to him. 

"Did you....your first time....did you bleed?" 

Ethan walked down the hall until he was stood just behind Jackson placing his hand between his shoulder blades. 

"No Jacks I didn't bleed" Jackson seemed to sag under Ethan's words before he spoke again, almost a whisper this time 

"did it hurt?" "not really Jacks no" as Ethan answered he reached forward and opened the bedroom door, a small amount of pressure was enough to make Jackson walk into his bedroom and sit down heavily on the edge of his bed and stare at the floor, Ethan grabbed the chair from the desk and dragged it over so he was sat opposite Jackson, their knees almost touching.

"what happened tonight Jackson?" Ethan said as kindly as he could, he didn't want to force Jackson into talking if he didn't want to but the hesitant questions made Ethan think otherwise. 

Jackson sighed and reached up to scrub his hand over his face before he recounted what had happened since he left the house, including what Mike had said about bottoming to know if he were actually gay or not. Ethan sat in silence as he listened and forced the wolf down that was clawing its way to the surface demanding he hunt, rip and tear the person who had hurt Jackson. When Jackson had finished explaining everything he looked up at Ethan through his lashes clearly unsure of how the other wolf would react, he was surprised to find Ethan nodding thoughtfully, a beat passed in silence before Ethan spoke. 

"I don't know if this Mike is a manipulative arsehole or a naïve individual with some very toxic ideas but pretty much everything he has said or done to you tonight, and probably over the last few days is absolute bullshit. Even ignoring the physicality of having enjoyable anal sex his piss poor efforts at decent prep how does being a bottom define your sexuality, there are plenty of straight people who enjoy anal sex and plenty Gay men who don't particularly enjoy having their own arses played with" When Ethan finally took a breath he noticed that Jackson looked shocked at his outburst, Ethan considered Jackson for a moment before asking the question that had been burning in his mind the entire evening. 

"what started all this anyway, only a few days ago you were horrified at the thought of a date with this guy and got so angry when you thought I was implying you were gay"

Jackson finally locked eyes with Ethan and saw the hurt that lingered there, thinking back over the last few days he realised how much pain he probably caused Ethan over his apparent repulsion over the thought of being gay, he probably needed to clarify a few things before he drove Ethan out of the house. 

"All my life I wanted to be the best at everything and if I set my mind to it then I normally was, that was until McCall got bitten and all of a sudden I wasn't the best anymore and I suddenly realised that if I wasn't the best then I didn't know who I was. I think I could have dealt with that given time to adjust but then Derek scratched me and everything kind of went to shit from there, not only was I not the best I couldn't even become a werewolf properly and all these people knew what I was before I did. When I moved out here and got an apartment and a good job and suddenly I knew who I was again but then I started getting these feelings, towards other guys I thought maybe I was Bi but I've not felt attracted to any women since moving here and back in beacon hills it was only ever Lydia. Even with Lyds I felt like I was fulfilling some kind of role I think it was more that she was who I thought I was supposed to be with and not actual attraction. So then I thought ok maybe I am gay but then I thought about Danny and how, on the weekends, he would go to Jungle and likes wearing panties and glitter and that just isn't me so then I didn't know where I fit and all of a sudden I was back to not knowing who I was and it was terrifying. Then I met Mike and he seemed to have all the answers on how to work it out and I trusted him and we both know how well that worked out." Throughout the speech Ethan had not only listened to Jackson's words but to his heart and his chemo-signals and he felt the sadness and pain that rolled off him and he wanted nothing more than to be able to take that pain away the same way he would if Jackson was physically injured. 

"I get why you didn't want to talk to me, we haven't really known each other that long, but I don't understand why you didn't talk to Danny about all this stuff"

"Danny always knew who he was, that was one of the first things he said when he told me he was gay, that he hadn't just realised he had always known he just wasn't ready to tell people until now. I thought that Danny wouldn't get the confusion, that he would just think you either like guys or you don't if you like just guys you are gay, like girls too Bi, only like girls straight, it's so easy why couldn't I just work it out?!" Ethan could feel Jackson's frustration rising but was baffled at how limited Jackson's knowledge around sexual identities appeared to be, especially when he spent so many years around Danny who was actually a very enlightened individual who would never have said any of the things Jackson was agonising over. 

"You're right Jackson it isn't as simple as Gay, Straight or Bi. There are more than just those three labels by the way but that is an entirely different topic. But who said to you that it had to have a label, why can't you just be Jackson and be attracted to whoever you are attracted to; man, woman, human, werewolf, Kanima or even the eternal enigma that is Stiles Stilinski!" Jackson snorted at the last suggestion "the point is that it really can be as easy as that if you want it to be"

Jackson suddenly felt exhausted, the emotional rollercoaster of the evening and is body healing his physical injuries zapping what little energy he had, Ethan smiled as Jackson tried to unsuccessfully stifle a yawn, he was lucky tomorrow was Saturday and he didn't need to worry about waking up early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always comments are encouraged :D


	8. now I think its stuck....ya know....inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan has to lend a hand in a sticky situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smutty chapter, anyone with delicate disposition run away now.

The weekend passed far to quickly for Jacksons liking, it was spent in the apartment binge watching Netflix with Ethan, cooking or playing video games. The entire time they exchanged light hearted barbs and smack talk or engaged in heated discussions over who would win in a fight between vin diesel and the rock, the disasters of Friday night were all but forgotten. 

When Monday arrived it was easy for Jackson to fall into the routine of getting up before Ethan was awake and heading out on his morning run, feeling optimistic about his upcoming day at work, his mood immediately soured when he approached the point in his run when he normally stopped for a coffee at Starbucks. Jackson could clearly see Mike behind the counter laughing and serving the customers, Jackson hadn't heard from him the entire weekend and didn't really know how to handle the situation. As Jackson backed away from the door and turned to continue on his run Mike looked up from the counter and locked eyes with Jackson for a moment before he had to turn to address a customer, breathing a sigh of relief Jackson turned and headed back to the apartment looking forward to being able to immerse himself in his work for the rest of the day. 

Jackson didn't pause as he walked through the apartment simply climbing straight under the hot spray of the shower, Mike's scrutiny had brought all the dirty feelings from Friday back with a vengeance and Jackson just wanted to wash them away before it soured the rest of his day. As it turned out it wouldn't be Mike that would ruin the day for Jackson rather the voicemail waiting on his phone after he got out the shower. Both the meetings he had scheduled for that day had been cancelled with no new date set, for most people this would be great news but it had taken Jackson months to organise these meetings and they had already been moved twice however before now he had always had a few days notice so he had really thought they were going ahead this time. Jackson contemplated for a moment before phoning his manager and explaining the situation a requesting a leave day, they owed him enough of them, because he hadn't prepared any other work to do that day. His request granted he headed out to the kitchen to find out what Ethan had been making for breakfast and if he was willing to share now that Jackson wasn't on a strict schedule to get to the office on time. 

Sitting at the table with Ethan tucking into waffles and bacon Jackson felt the negativity from earlier truly melting away, he was just about to get a refill of coffee when his phone vibrated an incoming call. Trying to juggle the coffee cup and the phone Jackson answered without looking at the screen, assuming it would be someone from the office wondering where he was, he nearly dropped his newly filled mug when Mike's voice reached his ear. 

"Hey, I saw you outside the shop earlier, I was surprised you didn't come in and order" Jackson paused, it was safe to say this wasn't the reaction he had expected. 

"Erm, yeah, I thought it might be weird you know?" Jackson glanced up and saw Ethan angling his head, clearly listening in to both sides of the conversation. If this was anyone else Jackson would have probably been enraged at his privacy being invaded however with Ethan it felt more that he was looking out for Jackson, preparing himself for whatever douchey comment Mike would make. Jacksons theory was proved correct when Ethan heard the next words out of Mike's mouth.

"why would it be weird, I had a great time, it's a shame you're clearly not gay. I could really get used to such a greedy bottom" Jackson felt frozen to the spot as Mike chuckled into the phone, suddenly the phone was snatched away from the side of Jackson's face.

Ethan held the phone away from his face before letting his eyes close and releasing a deep moan quickly followed by a few breathy pants. The element of surprise was enough to delay Jackson's brain and leave him completely baffled at what Ethan was doing, it quickly fell into place when Ethan began to groan again and let out a litany of "Jackson, oh yes, oh fuck yes, jacks that feels so fucking good" interspersed with moans and breathy pants. Jackson felt heat rising through his veins at the sounds Ethan was making down the phone, he tried to take deep breaths to steady his heart rate a fight the rising arousal but it was a loosing battle when Jackson glanced up at Ethan's face, tipped back and contorted with the imagined pleasure he felt the breath rush from his body. Jackson just heard Mike's outraged spluttering at the sound of 'clearly not gay' Jackson having apparently mind blowing sex with some guy before Ethan ended the call and tossed the phone back over the counter. Ethan grinned to Jackson and moved towards the door.

"I'm going to the store for a bit see you later" and left apparently without detecting Jacksons arousal, as soon as the door shut Jackson turned towards his room he stopped and stared at the drawer that he had dumped his toys into almost a week ago. Hesitantly he opened the drawer and stared at the array of purple plastic staring back at him, as he reached into the drawer he replayed some of the things Ethan had said on Friday about effective anal prep and how pleasurable anal sex could be, his desire was accentuated by the lingering soundtrack of Ethan's moans replaying in his head. Jackson pulled out the smallest of the plugs, not much thicker than his index finger, and the bottle of lubricant before climbing onto his bed reaching into his shorts he palmed his growing erection and consciously tried to relax. 

 

Ethan was halfway to the store when he realised he hadn't picked up his wallet, huffing in frustration he turned around and headed back to the apartment stepping through the door he was surprised to see no sign of Jackson who he had expected to find in front of the TV. Scanning the room he spotted his wallet sat on the kitchen counter picking it up Ethan turned to head back to the store when Jacksons pained yelp stopped him in his tracks. Turning slightly towards the archway separating him from Jackson he let himself focus on his heightened senses, immediately he noticed the smell of arousal quickly being diminished by the sour tang of pain. Ethan hesitated, not wanting to intrude on Jackson's privacy but the sound of a painfilled keening spurred him forwards pulled towards Jackson's distress like a magnet. After his initial knock went unanswered Ethan pushed the door open calling out softly as he did so, as the door swung further open he heard the sounds of frantic scrambling and was met with the sight of a very flushed, dishevelled and apparently naked Jackson clutching his blankets around him. 

"shit sorry Jacks, I forgot my wallet I heard your pain, sorry" Ethan mumbled as he retreated from the room, metaphorical tail between his legs.

"WAIT, Ethan please wait" Jackson cried out almost desperately causing Ethan to raise his eyebrows in question. "it's just you said I could talk to you about stuff and I think I need help with something." this caused Ethan's eyebrows to raise to his hairline while he waited for Jackson to elaborate. 

Blushing and refusing to meet Ethan's gaze Jackson continued "I was sort of trying something, the toys I bought, and now I think its stuck....ya know....inside" Ethan's initial instinct was to bail but Jackson looked to be on the verge of tears, stepping further into the room Ethan shut the door and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. 

"Ok, don't worry, I'm sure we can sort this out. Are you in any pain right now?" Jackson shook his head "ok so walk me through what has happened"

"Well after what you said about my experiences with Mike being really inaccurate I wanted to try again with some of the things I had bought and it was ok but then it hurt so I tried to get it out but then that hurt and now I can't get it out and I really don't want to go to the emergency room with this thing in my ass" Jackson said all this in a rush barely pausing for breath. 

"Ok" Ethan said again "what did you use?" Jackson mumbled a response but even with supernatural hearing Ethan had no idea what he had said. "what was that?" 

"A plug" Jackson said slightly louder this time before adding "only a small one"

"you used lube right?" Ethan looked expectantly at Jackson who nodded. Ethan considered Jackson critically for a moment before turning his back to Jackson and determinedly fixed his gaze on the wall. 

"Right, I'm going to talk you through it and you are just going to take it out. You might have just had the wrong angle before" Jackson grunted a response and waited Ethan's instructions. 

"So what you need to do is completely remove any clothing on your lower half it's only going to get in the way then lie flat on your back with a pillow under your ass to help raise it up." he paused while listening to Jackson moving around when Jackson seemed to have settled Ethan continued. "ok lift your knees up to your chest, hook your arms around the backs of your knees to keep them there if you need to and with one hand feel around for the base of the plug" Ethan paused again until he heard an affirmative grunt from Jackson. "so if your rim feels dry add a bit of lube but don't put too much on the base of the plug itself otherwise your can't grip it. Once you have a grip just slowly start to pull" Ethan waited again for Jackson to follow his instructions, he heard some fumbling and then the click of the lube cap followed by more fumbling then after a brief pause Jackson suddenly sucked in a breath followed by a quick yelp and a curse. 

"um....Ethan?" Ethan turned and immediately noticed that Jackson had started to shift, his eyes glowed a bright green and when he held up his hand each finger ended in a deadly claw. "I think this might be a problem" Jackson said with a weak smile. 

Sighing Ethan turned to face Jackson "can I look? maybe I will be able to take it out for you, if you are ok with that" Jackson grimaced before nodding his consent. Ethan kicked off his shoes and moved to the end of the bed before climbing to kneel between Jackson's feet; whilst they had been talking Jackson had let his legs drop back onto the bed so Ethan slowly reached forward and moved Jackson's legs back up to his chest. When Ethan directed his eyes down he was left breathless at the sight spread out before him.

Even whilst soft Jackson's cock was impressive, thick and uncut; it rested slightly to one side and was surrounded by a nest of neatly trimmed pubes and even though Jackson wasn't hard anymore the glisten of precum beading at his foreskin showed he had recently been really turned on. Jackson's balls were large and firm and Ethan had to fight the urge to lean forward and suck them into his mouth, lowering his gaze further he saw Jacksons ass was clearly full and muscular being spread apart by the position of his equally strong thighs. Nestled between Jackson's beautiful cheeks was the purple base of the plug, completely obscuring Jackson's puckered entrance, with just a hint of the fine hair that surrounded it. Gulping audibly Ethan glanced back up to Jackson as he reached forwards, searching for any signs that Jackson needed him to stop when Jackson nodded again he returned his attention to the task at hand. 

Ethan delicately traced the plug, reaching just under the flared base and realising that either Jackson hadn't used enough lube or what he had used had dried, quickly picking up the bottle Ethan applied more to Jackson's hole and massaged the stretched muscle. He heard Jackson suck in breath and his nostrils flared when the smell of arousal started to fill the room, glancing up he gave Jackson a reassuring smile not wanting him to feel embarrassed by his bodies reactions. When he felt he had applied enough lubricant he gave the plug an experimental twist and watched in amazement as the muscle surrounding fluttered in response, after a second twist Ethan carefully began to pull the base of the plug away from Jackson's body. Initially the plug began to move but when the slightly flared section of the plug began to stretch the hole open from the inside Ethan watched in dismay as Jackson reflexively tensed and the sudden pressure around the unforgiving plastic caused him to whimper in pain. Ethan sighed as he released the base of the plug and placed a hand on Jackson's thigh letting black lines develop as he removed the residual pain, Ethan thought carefully about his next move before he changed position on the bed so his gaze was now level with Jackson's. 

"you keep tensing that's why it wont come out and why it hurts, I have an idea on how to help you relax but I admit it's a bit weird" Jackson swallowed audibly before letting out a hoarse "yeah?" 

Ethan nodded "I can tell by the scent in here you didn't get off yet, is it ok if I touch you?" 

Jackson cocked his head to one side looking confused "you are already touching me..."

"no I mean can I touch you, help you get off so you are relaxed enough to take this out"

Jackson paused for a moment before once again nodding his consent. Ethan smiled as he slid his hands up Jackson's sides, leaning down and kissing and nibbling at his exposed throat rumbling his approval at Jackson's pants of pleasure. Ethan continued to mouth his way down Jacksons torso pausing to suck at first on nipple then the other. Jackson arched his back and groaned at the onslaught against his sensitive nubs, Ethan chuckled at his response and sucked harder at his nipples before moving forward. 

"yeah, mine are sensitive too" he murmured, his lips ghosting over Jackson's abs as he continued to mouth a trail down to his stomach gently flicking his tongue into the dip of Jackson's navel he followed the path of hair until he was mouthing at the delicate nest of pubic hair. Jackson gently thrust his hips upwards as Ethan's breath tickled across his rock hard length but Ethan smirked and turned away from where Jackson craved the attention most choosing instead to continue his quest across Jackson's hip and round to his inner thigh biting a sucking a mark there. Jackson continued to writhe and moan under Ethan's ministrations his cock pulsing and dribbling out a puddle of pre-come where it rested on his stomach, after what felt like an eternity Ethan's mouth made it's way across before licking a stripe up the length of his cock quickly flicking his tongue out to taste the pre-come gathering at the tip. 

Finally Ethan gave in to Jacksons mewls of frustration and swallowed him down to the root in one go, simultaneously wrapping both arms around his waist and massaging his cheeks pulling him up from the bed and further down into his throat his repetitive swallowing massaging the head of Jackson's over sensitive penis. As Jackson tipped his head back and lost himself to the breath taking pleasure found inside Ethan's mouth Ethan trailed his fingers down Jackson's cleft and gently wrapped them around the base of the plug nestled there whilst continuing to suck and lick at Jackson he gently slid the plug from the much more relaxed opening. 

Jackson keened at the sudden emptiness, his hole feeling raw and exposed a litany of 'please' and 'more' was suddenly falling from Jackson's lips although he had no idea what he was begging for, luckily for him Ethan seemed to be able to fulfil every want and desire including those Jackson wasn't aware he had. Ethan's fingers slowly slid towards Jacksons pucker as it fluttered around the open air almost searching for the plug that had previously filled it, rubbing his fingers around the rim he slowly pressed a single digit into the heat of Jackson's centre eyes glued to his face for any signs of distress or discomfort as he gently worked a second finger inside. After gently working both fingers into what could be the most beautiful hole Ethan had ever seen he zeroed in on Jackson's prostate rubbing the bundle of nerves in firm persistent circles, it wasn't long before Ethan felt the muscles tensing around his fingers and Jackson's breathing sped up, tipping his head back and letting out a broken sob as he coated his chest and Ethan's face in ropes of thick cum. The sound of Jackson cuming was almost enough to tip Ethan over the edge, scrambling to his knees he used his spare hand to release his throbbing erection from the confines of his jeans tugging himself frantically and adding his load to the mess coating Jackson almost instantly, the entire time still gently massaging Jackson through his aftershocks.


	9. what? you cum your brains out in there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day after the hook-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I am not entirely happy with this chapter, that is why it is shorter than most of the other ones, I just couldn't find a satisfying way to get to where I wanted the next chapter to be.

When Jackson returned to awareness the first thing he noticed was a that he was being gently cleaned by something soft, warm and wet, opening his eyes he saw Ethan was cleaning the cum off his skin with a washcloth whilst looking somewhat sheepish. After clean up was complete Ethan dropped the cloth onto the floor next to the bed and turned to face Jackson.

"I am so sorry Jackson, I honestly meant to just help you relax, I got so caught up in the moment. It's not an excuse I just wanted to explain that I didn't mean to take advantage" he trailed off when he saw the bemused smile on Jackson's face.

"Ethan it's fine, I didn't mind actually I like seeing you like that and it felt amazing." Ethan sagged in relief at Jackson's acceptance of what happened between them.

"did you still need to go to the store?" Jackson asked carefully "yeah, I do, did you want to tag along?" grinning Jackson got up to throw some clothes on as Ethan re-assembled his outfit, as they headed out the apartment there was a slightly awkward silence between them that was until the door clicked behind them and Jackson burst into hysterics. Ethan stared at him in shock as Jackson started to wipe the tears streaming down his face, doubling over as the laughter shook through him. 

"Ethan.....your wallet?" Jackson watched as Ethan patted his pockets and cursed before turning back to the apartment Jackson's laughter and cat call of "what? you cum your brains out in there?" before laughing again. Ethan snatched his wallet up from the counter and walked out into the hallway flipping Jackson off on the way past the corridor, Jackson laughed again before jogging after him and slinging an arm over Ethan's shoulders. 

The rest of the shopping trip was spent with the pair of them chatting about what they needed at home, what meals they wanted and gently ribbing each other at every possible opportunity. By the time they finished in the store all tension was gone and the friendship between them was stronger than ever, grabbing a few bags each they casually strolled back to the apartment. Jackson was in the middle of retelling a story about how he had to cut Danny out of his lacrosse uniform when the ties became too tight for anyone to undo, he was just getting to the point in the story where they tried to take the uniform off over his head and it got stuck halfway when he suddenly stopped in his tracks trailing off mid sentence. Ethan turned to look at him and noticed he was hovering outside the door of Starbucks glancing between the advert for the new range of drinks and the counter inside, Ethan followed Jackson's gaze and saw Mike behind the counter he slowly retraced his steps to Jackson's side.

"you know I've been wanting to try the new maple syrup latte, you want to go in?" Jackson looked alarmed at the prospect but Ethan continued through the doors and when they reached the counter Ethan wrapped his arms around Jackson from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder "just go with it" he whispered low enough that only Jackson would hear. When Mike turned around to take their order he stopped in his tracks, Ethan looked up at him and placed the drinks order for the both of them before resuming his nuzzling Jackson's neck when Jackson reached out to take their to go cups and turned towards the exit Ethan reached out and squeezed Jackson's ass causing him to squeak and miss a step. As they got back onto the street Ethan directed his attention back towards the window and when Jackson turned he saw Mike gazing after them looking embarrassed, Ethan smirked at Jackson and turned back towards the apartment. 

"what was all that about?" Jackson said before taking a sip from his cup.

"I could see you were just going to avoid that jerk for the rest of time so I thought I would break the tension so you could start getting coffee again. Hopefully seeing you with someone else will make him realise that not getting it up for his inadequate ass doesn't mean he gets to define your preferences for you."

When they had finally returned to the apartment and put away the groceries Ethan began making grilled cheese sandwiches whilst Jackson tried to find something to watch on TV, it was only his werewolf reflexes that prevented him from loosing a finger to the cheese grater when Jackson let out a whoop of excitement. 

"Lion king! Lion king's on and it's only just started, I love Lion King" he said with a childlike grin. Passing Jackson his grilled cheese he dropped down onto the sofa next to him and started tearing into his own lunch.

"I bet you couldn't wait to see it on stage when you moved out here" Ethan said when Jackson started humming along with the songs.

"no I've never seen it on stage" Ethan stared at Jackson in disbelief "well I started my apprenticeship so I didn't have much time and by the time I got the apartment sorted tickets were sold out, they book up like years in advance and I never know if I am going to be able to go or not. Besides going alone doesn't sound much fun". After the pair finished their sandwiches they placed the plates on the floor so they didn't have to miss the hyena's singing by taking the dishes to the sink. Settling back on the sofa Ethan found himself leaning towards Jackson's side, instinctually Jackson gravitated towards the alpha's warmth and protection by the time Simba was running back to save pride rock the pair were curled together on the sofa and cheering Simba on. As the credits rolled Jackson looked up at Ethan from where he lay with his head resting on Ethan's chest as they locked eyes Ethan leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on Jackson's lips as he pulled away Jackson arched his back letting out a small frustrate groan when he couldn't quite reach Ethan's mouth, Ethan responded with a chuckle and lent down kissing Jackson again it wasn't long before the kiss heated up Ethan flicking out his tongue and tracing the seem of Jacksons mouth, chasing the taste of the moans Jackson was making against his mouth. 

"Oh, fuck, Danny!" Ethan flinched away from Jackson at the sound of his proclamation, "try again" Ethan said sulkily, not meeting Jackson's eyes.

"hey, wait, no. That's not what I meant. It's just that you were with Danny and he fell for you, Hard. I kind of feel like I am betraying him by doing this with you" 

"Ok, what did you want to do? we could phone Danny and talk about it but you can't deny that there is some attraction here" 

"no I'm not denying it, and I don't know if I am ready to tell Danny yet it's still really new" 

"look, I'm not telling you what to do but Danny told me that he couldn't date a werewolf so it's not as if he and I are ever going to get back together not only that we are on different sides of the world. I know it's an unspoken rule that you don't date your friends ex's but we ended on really good terms, so it's more like a friend of a friend. How about we see if there is anything between us and if there is we talk to Danny if not we haven't rocked the boat, at the same time if Danny were to ask us directly we wont lie about it, we just wont mention it otherwise"

Jackson thought this over before nodding in agreement, he didn't want to deceive Danny and he didn't truly believe that Danny would hate him for being with Ethan, smiling now he tipped his head back and resumed the kisses he was so desperate for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a better plan for the next chapter so hopefully it will be better.


	10. I sure as hell can't get pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Ethan really start to develop their relationship and Jackson reminisces at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smutty smut smut

The following weeks passed quickly for the wolves. The days filled with going to the office or, in Ethan's case, job hunting and domesticity and the evenings were spent curled together in front of the TV with something Ethan had cooked or takeout Jackson had bought home. The nights were spent trading heated kisses and sloppy hand jobs before returning to their own respective beds; sleeping in the same bed felt like too big a step so early on just because they lived together as friends didn't mean they were ready to live together as a couple and both were keen to maintain some boundaries to reinforce that. 

It was only in the last few days that the relationship had progressed both physically and emotionally. When they had finished eating on Monday night Jackson had stood up and dragged Ethan into his bedroom by the hand simply stating he wanted to try something. When they were in the room Jackson dropped to his knees and began tugging down Ethan's jeans wanting to get started before he lost his nerve, Ethan smiled down at Jackson and let him explore with his mouth before dragging him back to his feet for a kiss and moving towards the bed. Ethan had positioned them so they were lying side by side, facing each other, eye level with each others groins, Ethan expertly took Jackson in his mouth and Jackson dutifully tried to mimic the techniques that were being used on his own cock, what he lacked in skill her more than made up for in enthusiasm and determination. 

Jackson was just getting into the rhythm of sucking off Ethan and gently thrusting his own hips when Ethan pulled away and moved to nose and lick at Jackson's balls. Jackson tried to protest but it's difficult to make yourself understood with your mouth full, and Ethan was certainly more than a mouthful probably more than two. Jackson forgot any protest he was trying to make when he felt the warm, wet, press of Ethan's tongue nudge at his hole. Ethan often played with his ass, rubbing and fingering him whilst he tugs Jackson off, but this is the first time they have ventured this far. The alien sensation caused Jackson to pull off Ethan with a gasp which morphed into a groan when he felt the tongue push it's way inside, probing at his inner walls. Ethan pulled away long enough to gasp out a plea before delving back in with broad swipes over Jackson's quivering hole. Intrinsically understanding what it was Ethan wanted Jackson scooted up the bed and kissed and licked his way along the same path Ethan had used on him, soon Jackson was staring at the most intimate part of his lover. Honestly, he didn't really know what he was doing so he lent forward slowly and tentatively licked the dusky muscle, the taste wasn't as bad as he had feared; musky, almost earthy, and the approving moan Ethan let out as Jackson's tongue swiped over him outweighed any distaste Jackson had felt. 

Returning to the task with a new found enthusiasm Jackson quickly added his fingers to the mix, honing in on the bundle of nerves Ethan had taught him to find, it wasn't long before Ethan was pulling away from Jackson with a whine, his voice wrecked and husky with desire.

"please Jackson, Please, I want you to fuck me" Jackson didn't need to be asked twice, he moved away and turned so he was leaning over Ethan, bracketing his head with his arms, the couple traded sloppy heated kisses, panting into one another's open mouths. Opening the drawer in his nightstand Jackson snatched up the bottle of lube and coated his fingers, easily slipping two fingers into Ethan's spit slicked opening. Jackson fucked his fingers into Ethan's hole, rubbing over his sweet-spot on every pass, it didn't take long for Ethan to be a quivering mess under Jackson's ministrations. 

"Jacks if you keep doing that I'm going to cum" Ethan panted while Jackson continued to kiss his throat and work the fingers pressed inside him, glancing up at Ethan Jackson smiled shyly. 

"I don't know how to make sure I wont hurt you" In response Ethan held up his hand, curling all but two fingers down mirroring Jackson, he then mimed a scissoring motion, groaning when Jackson made the same motion inside him "now add another and do it again" Ethan said as he consciously tried to relax. After the first few minutes to get used to the stretch of three fingers Ethan began to assure Jackson he was ready and to just "get inside me already". Pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets Jackson moved, kissing Ethan before drawing back slightly. 

"you got any condoms?"

"werewolves, can't get sick and I sure as hell can't get pregnant, don't need them unless you want one. It's okay if you do" 

Jackson hesitated, he had never had unprotected sex before, he had been human with Lydia so guarded against STD's and unwanted pregnancy and everyone since then had been human so had understandably had wanted to use a condom as Jackson couldn't explain the entire "I'm a werewolf so pass or catch anything" part of his life. Because of this he was left slightly daunted by the prospect, he didn't know the proper 'etiquette' of unprotected sex. 

"um, no I don't want one, it's just....what do I do with....I mean when I..." Taking pity on the stammering boy Ethan lent forward, lips ghosting over Jacksons as he spoke his next few words. 

"Jacks, I want you to cum inside me, fill me up, make me smell like you. That ok?" Ethan murmured, his voice low and soft like liquid caramel pouring over Jackson's skin. Jackson nodded mutely, leaning forward to catch Ethan's mouth in a kiss filled with need and tongues, as they continued to kiss Ethan gripped Jackson's waist and pulled him closer, urging him on. Taking a breath Jackson lined himself up with Ethan's willing entrance and began to push forward. As the tight heat of Ethan's channel enveloped Jackson he felt as if all the breath had left his body; the sight, sound, smell and feel of Ethan combined with the taste of him that still lingered of Jackson's lips creating a heady cocktail that nearly drove Jackson over the edge. Wrapping his fingers tightly round his base he closed his eyes and tried to take a few deep breaths, trying to regain control. 

When Jackson started it was with slow rolling thrusts resulting in a low continuous groan from Ethan and, for a while, the apartment was filled with the sound of their shallow breathing and hoarse moans; until Ethan insisted 'please, I'm not going to break' driving Jackson to thrust faster and harder into the alpha beneath him. The rapid, almost punishing, pace did nothing to dampen the pure intimacy of the moment as there mouths hovered a fraction of an inch apart their breaths ghosting and tickling over each other with each sigh and harsh moan and their gazes locked drowning in the emotions reflected there. 

Ethan felt his entire being light up as, with every thrust, Jackson's thick cock rubbed against his prostate and too soon, yet not soon enough, Ethan was arching his back and clenching around Jackson as he came with a gasp burying his face in the curve of Jackson's neck. Ethan's inner muscles massaging Jackson as they twitched and pulsed through Ethan's orgasm coupled with the scent of the release spent between their bodies was enough to tip Jackson over the edge, pushing himself as deep as he could go he shuddered and came with a sob. Feeling Jackson pulsing inside him was enough to trigger a second, smaller, orgasm inside Ethan who gasped a combination of "oh yes, fill me up, feels so good, so hot" as a few more stripes of cum dribbled from his cock and his ring fluttered weakly around Jackson's rapidly softening shaft. With one final kiss the pair had collapsed together in a boneless heap and let sleep take them, sharing Jackson's bed until morning. 

Jerking himself out of his memories and back to the report on his computer screen Jackson tried once again to focus on his work, it wasn't long until his mind was drawn back to the much more interesting topic of Ethan. Since that night Jackson hadn't been able to stop thinking about bottoming again but this time with someone much more considerate of his needs; he was sure that was what he wanted and thought tonight would be the perfect night for it, if Ethan was willing of course. Jackson could admit that he hadn't felt like this in a long time, if ever before, the only thing that came close was his relationship with Lydia but this didn't have the same pressures and expectations he had felt back in Beacon Hills. He needed to talk to Danny, to let him know that not only were he and Ethan together but that things might be pretty serious between them. He knew deep down that Danny would happily give them his blessing, especially if Jackson explained the extent of his feelings towards the other wolf but that wasn't a conversation to be had tonight. 

Tonight was the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so much happier with this chapter than I was with chapter 9. I don't think there will be too many more chapters after this but I kind of stick a break in when I am writing so I wont know for sure until I get there! thank you for the continued support of those who are reading this fic and thanks again for everyone leaving Kudos. As always comments are welcome


	11. I didn't realise that meant you were part gecko!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Ethan enjoy the full moon.

Jackson raced back to the apartment that night, he could already feel the affects of the full moon pulling at his skin pulsing and crackling like static just under the surface of his very being. He didn't need to rush back home, he had never had a problem controlling his shift and was in no danger of loosing control now. When he was the Kanima his body learnt how to control which form it wanted to take, at the time it was someone else pulling the strings but for the most part Jackson had been in his human form with the Kanima held under the surface, after he became a werewolf his body had a sort of muscle memory making it second nature to hold the wolf at bay the same way it had been doing for the previous months. So there was no need to rush home but this full moon was different, he wouldn't be spending it alone and his wolf was certainly eager to have the company when it felt so on edge so Jackson raced home as if it were life or death. 

When Jackson finally arrived home he was greeted with the sight of Ethan in nothing but sweatpants searing off some expensive looking stake, pulling them out of the pan only moments after they had gone in he piled them onto two plates with some salad and nodded towards the table. It wasn't long before both of them had demolished everything on their plates, which had been as delicious as it looked, and Ethan stood to clear the plates away. A sour mood had replaced Jackson's earlier enthusiasm as so far Ethan hadn't said a single word to him, he was beginning to think his plans for tonight would be a lost cause when Ethan suddenly spun on the spot to face Jackson, clutching a bowl of popcorn. 

"Sorry, I always crave red meat on a full moon. I'm good now you up for crashing in front of Netflix for a bit?" Jackson immediately perked up jumping up to kiss Ethan on the cheek he headed towards the bathroom.

"just let me wash up and I will be right in, why don't you set it up" not waiting for an answer Jackson stepped into the bathroom and flipped on the shower. Stripping out of his clothes he stepped under the steaming water, rubbing himself down with some mild body wash he was just reaching to flip the water off again when he hesitated. He didn't know if he and Ethan would end up in bed together tonight but it didn't hurt to be prepared right? Jackson spent the next few minutes cleaning his entrance as thoroughly as possible whilst ignoring his burgeoning erection because, apparently, the first feel of something against his hole and his dick thought it was time to party. When Jackson felt he was clean enough he slammed the water off and dried himself as quickly as he could, pulling on his own sweatpants and T-shirt and rushing back to the living room to join Ethan. When he walked in the lights were all off, not that it made much difference with their supernatural eyesight, and Ethan was sprawled on the sofa munching on handfuls of popcorn and watching the big bang theory on Netflix, flopping down on the other end of the sofa Jackson snatched his own handful of popcorn before turning his attention to the TV only to find he couldn't follow what was going on and it had nothing to do with the full moon. 

"Hey wait we must have missed one, I don't remember being this far in" he turned to look at Ethan whose gaze remained fixed on the screen. When Ethan still didn't move to change the episode or look at Jackson it suddenly clicked and Jackson drew in a harsh breath hoping it adequately portrayed the level of betrayal. 

"have you been watching them.....without me?" Jackson clutched his chest dramatically staring at the side of Ethan's face in horror. To his credit Ethan did have the decency to look guilty for all of two seconds. 

"it's just, I get bored, I'm at home all day with still no luck finding a job and there are only so may times you can clean or cook..."

"or jerk off" Jackson interjected, earning a piece of popcorn being thrown at him with terrifying aim. 

"it's not my fault if you can't keep up with my alpha stamina" Ethan replied, smirking to show the words were only in jest, Jackson still let out an indignant squeak before snatching the bowl of popcorn from Ethan's hands so he could be adequately armed. 

"Didn't seem much like powerful alpha stamina when you were bent over the table begging me to pound. that. ass" each of the last words was punctuated with another piece of popcorn being tossed at Ethan's head. Suddenly Ethan twisted catching the last piece between his teeth and flashing red eyes at Jackson, when a fourth piece hit him square between the eyes he kicked out and knocked the entire bowl into the air before Jackson could even respond. 

"oh that is IT" Jackson said with a laugh and lunged at Ethan, clutching a handful of popcorn in a valiant attempt to shove it into Ethan's sweatpants. Snorting Ethan flipped elegantly backwards, rolling over the arm of the sofa and landing on his feet. "watcha going to do about it puppy dog?" Ethan allowed himself to shift; teeth elongating into fangs and claws springing from his fingers as he stared at Jackson with a clear challenged. 

Jackson stood from his seat, brushing popcorn from himself and stretching as if the posturing alpha was of no concern at all, which he wasn't really it was all just for show, before turning to Ethan and letting his eyes flair green in return and slowly stalking forward. Instinctually Ethan retreated slightly, trying to find a space in the apartment where he would have enough room to manoeuvre when suddenly Jackson landed on the table to his right, Ethan flinched having not even seen Jackson move. As Jackson lunged again Ethan pivoted and threw himself towards the floor, causing Jackson to sail straight over his head and expected him to slam into the wall but instead of landing in a crumpled heap Jackson gripped the wall and twisted to look at Ethan who gaped at how his adversary seemed to simply stick to the brickwork. 

"part Kanima remember?" Jackson said with a chuckle. 

"well yeah but I didn't realise that meant you were part gecko!" Jackson chuckled at the outrage in Ethan's voice and that was enough time for Ethan to vault onto the kitchen counter and stand to his full height, putting him too high for Jackson to ambush from his current position. "alright spiderman know what are you going to do" suddenly Ethan slammed onto his back and landed with a thump onto the floor, Jackson leaning over him and looking triumphant, Ethan was just debating rolling his hips and growing erection up to meet Jacksons crotch when a noticed movement from the corner of his eyes. Turning he flinched as whatever it was flicked again to the other side trying to track the movements he gulped and spoke in a rush.

"whatthefuckisthat?!" Jackson turned to glance over his shoulder before turning to face Ethan looking slightly confused 

"It's my tail" as Jackson stopped moving the scaled appendage Ethan was finally able to focus on it and absorb exactly what he was seeing, after a moment that felt like an eternity, Ethan let out a high pitched squeal and scrambled out from under Jackson and, sensing his distress, he made no move to stop him. When they were stood a few feet apart, facing each other, Ethan eyed Jackson warily and his breaths came in pants not indicative of the exertion of their wrestling.

"what's the matter?" Jackson said stepping closer to Ethan, who let out a whimper of such fear it stilled Jackson's advances. 

Still not breaking the gaze he had fixed to the tail Ethan whimpered again and finally spoke "keep that THING away from me" skirting around Jackson Ethan made a break for his bedroom and stopped in his doorway, if he had noticed Jackson's hurt expression he probably wouldn't have said what came next. 

Ethan shuddered and finally turned away "it's so gross" Jackson tensed at the words and turned, stalking towards his bedroom and shutting the door with a slam. Now he was alone he felt the hurt and the rage boiling up inside him, he couldn't shift back now even if he wanted to and that was an alarming thing for him to experience, he looked over his shoulder again at his tail. Reaching back he ran his hand up the length, feeling where it connected just above the base of his spine he had never really given to much thought into the aesthetics of being part Kanima you kind of forget those things when you can suddenly become a giant lizard. He felt like an idiot, he wanted tonight to be special and full of heat whilst Ethan had opened him up and finally fucked into him but instead it had ended with him repulsing the man that he was starting to fall for because he hadn't even been able to turn into a werewolf properly. Lashing out he heard a crash next to him, his tail and knocked his desk chair over in his frustration, looking at the mess Jackson sighed deciding to deal with it in the morning, he flopped down onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow. 

Ethan was still stood rooted to the spot leading to his bedroom, he hadn't even registered Jackson's departure until he heard the crash from deeper into the apartment. Ethan suddenly came back to himself and the realisation of what had just happened shuddered through him like ice sighing he walked towards his lovers closed bedroom door and knocked, he wouldn't blame Jackson for not wanting to talk to him right now. A grunt of acknowledgement reached his ears but it was by no means an invitation to come in, Ethan chewed his lip for a moment before speaking he knew Jackson would hear him through the door without him raising his voice. 

"When we were younger, before we were bitten, Aiden and I weren't as close as after we turned. We still loved each other but we used to take great joy in annoying each other as much as possible. It didn't help that we had to share a room. One day I had been out, I can't remember where, and when I got home there was this glass tank in the corner of our room and inside was this big brown/green snake and I don't know why but I was terrified of the damn thing. When Aiden realised this he really ran with it, he would only feed it or get it out whenever I was in our room and he would pretend to have lost it in the house so that I would freak out while he "looked" for it. This one night I woke up and it must have been like two am or something and I felt something on my face it didn't take me long to work out it was that damn snake, at first I thought Aiden was playing some kind of joke but then I heard him snoring and knew that the snake had actually escaped and no one had realised. Jacks I felt like I couldn't move or even breath as this damn snake worked its way over my face, flicking its tongue over every inch of my skin. I must have made a noise or something because Aiden woke up and saw what was happening and he came and moved the snake, he said he didn't mean to leave the tank open and for ages I didn't believe him. It was one of the first things he said to me when we worked out how to detect lies and he was telling the truth; but ever since whenever I see a snake I feel that way again, like I can't move or breathe. 

Ethan paused in his story and listened but there was still no response from Jackson apart from the noises of his breathing. Taking another breath Ethan carried on. 

"I know it's ridiculous but I can stand here and list every reason on earth that I shouldn't be afraid of snakes but as soon as I see one it's like something else takes over and every inch of my being is telling me to run and just get away from the threat. And I wish I could tell you that I love every inch of you including your tail but I can't because the tail just freaks me out, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings and I'm sorry I can't include your tail in the reasons that I love you but I can work on that, if you will let me"

The door in front of Ethan opened revealing a fully human Jackson looking at him wide eyed. "you love me?". In a split second Ethan replayed his monologue in his head and realised he had said it too many times to deny it, he just hoped it didn't scare Jackson off. 

"um, yeah, is that ok?"

Jackson nodded enthusiastically and reached out, pulling Ethan into room by the hand, he continued walking backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed and then he sank down, pulling Ethan on top of him.

"I think I love you too, sorry I ran out on you like that, I don't mind that my tail freaks you out it was just...I had a plan for tonight...and I thought I had ruined it"

Ethan quirked an eyebrow "you had a plan? what did you have in mind?" Jackson didn't answer he simply wrapped his legs around Ethan's waist, tucking his hips up until Ethan's rapidly hardening dick was positioned against the globes of his ass, and ground down hoping that Ethan got the message.

"you sure? you don't have to, I am more than happy bottoming if that's what you want, I like both"

Jackson gave Ethan a sultry look, made all the more sexy by the fact that he probably didn't know he was doing it. "based on the noises you make I feel like I might be missing out" he said with a small smile. Ethan could smell the anxiety rolling off Jackson and hear the way his heart was pounding with nerves but it didn't falter, Jackson wasn't lying. 

Tilting his head back Jackson invited Ethan in for a kiss, but with his wolf so close to the surface Ethan bypassed Jackson's lips in favour for licking and nipping and the newly exposed throat. Jackson's hands wrapped around Ethan's waist and gripped the top of his ass bulling his erection deeper into the seem of the fabric hiding away Jackson's hole, suddenly deciding there were far too many clothes involved Ethan tried to remove Jackson's T-shirt and ended up ripping it completely in two so he didn't have to stop tasting the salty sweet sweat building up on Jackson's skin. Feeling the body pressed beneath him squirming Ethan tried to press him down harder and almost growled when he felt hands dragging him away from the intoxicating smell surrounding his senses, quickly regaining a certain level of control Ethan leant up so he could meet Jackson's eyes only to realise he was being pushed away so Jackson could completely remove the rest of his clothing. Springing to his feet with supernatural grace Ethan yanked down his sweats and kicked them off, looking back at the naked body spread out before him Ethan huffed in approval and licked his lips. Jackson, who had been lazily stroking himself, suddenly propped himself up on his elbows and zeroed in on Ethan's crotch where his dick was hard and pulsed slightly with each beat of Ethan's heart. 

Jackson had seen Ethan's cock before, multiple times, he had even been at eye level with it on multiple occasions and repeated jaw ache was a testimony to how hung Ethan was; objectively Jackson knew that. But he had never really LOOKED before and with the sudden awareness that it would soon be inside him, No that he WANTED it inside him, he took his time to truly inspect what Ethan was packing. Ethan wasn't as thick as Jackson but he still struggled to close his hand around him fully and he definitely had 3 + inches on Jackson in length, unlike Jackson Ethan was circumcised leaving the spongy mushroom head on clear display for Jackson's gaze. Ethan's cock curved up along the angle of his impressive abs and the shaft was ridged with prominent veins, this delectable view was completed with Ethan's large a firm balls hanging the perfect length for Jackson to suck them into his mouth when he wanted to but without them looking out of place compared to the rest of Ethan's toned body. 

When Jackson finally dragged his gaze up to Ethan's face Ethan walked forwards and kissed Jackson, slow and languidly, before working his way down Jackson's body. Ethan often kissed his way over Jackson's skin, even using the same path, because he knew all those secret spots of Jackson's that made him squirm and whimper under Ethan's talented mouth. When Ethan was between Jackson's thighs he sucked Jackson's cock into his mouth with a lewd slurp before flicking and his foreskin and tracing his leaking slit with his tongue; Ethan's mouth was either an honest to god miracle or the most sinful thing known to human, and supernatural, kind Jackson had yet to make his mind up on the matter but if Ethan carried on working Jackson the way he currently was everything would be over much sooner than either of them wanted. In a human couple they would have to tell their partner to slow down or stop when they were getting close but that was the benefit of having a werewolf lover, knowing what the end goal was for tonight Ethan pulled away as his senses detected a change in Jackson's scent and increased heart rate. Moving to use his hand on the spit slicked skin Ethan's tongue travelled further south to tease at Jackson's balls and trace patterns over his perineum before swirling it over Jackson's tight pucker. 

He hadn't forgotten the sight of blood trickling down Jackson's thighs the night he had been with Mike and he certainly would not let this be a repeat of that traumatic evening. Ethan knew how to properly prep his partners, and he knew how to make it into the best kind of foreplay instead of just a necessary task, and he was going to make sure Jackson experienced this first hand. A lube slicked finger circled and rubbed and Jackson's entrance dipping slightly inside before drawing back and circling again, this sequence was repeated over and over with the digit sinking marginally further each time until it sunk in to the final knuckle. Ethan then pulled his finger back at a snails pace before sinking it back in just as slowly, fucking Jackson with it as if they had all the time in the world. Jackson didn't know how long Ethan had been fingering him before he finally felt a second finger join the first one, stretching his ass further apart, as the pair now mimicked the tortuously slow ministrations of the first finger. When Ethan finally started to scissor his fingers and prepare Jackson to take a third digit the boy was squirming beneath him, panting and groaning out nonsense interspersed with pleas for more; By the time Ethan felt Jackson's hole was more than ready for his dick Jackson himself was gibbering wreck soaked in sweat and covered in his own pre-come that had been steadily leaking out of his cock since Ethan's second finger joined the party. 

Sitting back on his heels Ethan gripped the base of his dick, seeing Jackson like this with his hole so loose and open, was nearly enough to tip him over into orgasm without even being touched. 

"Jacks, baby, look at me" Jackson dragged his eyes towards Ethan who smiled down at him "do you want me to use a condom?"

Jackson scowled at the suggestion using his legs, still wrapped around Ethan's hips, to try and drag Ethan's bare cock towards his entrance. 

"no, I want to feel you, I want you to stay inside...." Jackson trailed off, still not entirely confident verbalising his desires. 

Ethan dropped forwards to kiss Jackson again, one hand still gripping his shaft which he seemed to have applied copious amounts of lube to without Jackson even noticing, and swirled the tip around Jackson's hole. As Ethan lined up and pushed slowly forward Jackson felt his breath catch in his throat, this was so different to his last experience; the warmth of Ethan's body bracketing him, the slight stretch of being breached (not the agony he felt the first time), his body had been so relaxed by Ethan's prep he felt like his muscles were trying to draw Ethan further in, but the biggest difference and the thing that caused Jackson to falter was the way Ethan gazed at his face whilst he pressed into him. Sure Ethan was looking for signs of pain or distress but he was also looking like Jackson was the only thing in the universe he had ever seen, like nothing mattered up until this point except for Jackson's face, the sheer love and want displayed there caused Jackson's heart to flutter in his chest. He was suddenly bought back to earth with a crash when the slow intense pressure he had felt was disrupted by a sharp sting and he sucked air in through his teeth, squeezing Ethan's arms in an iron grip whilst the former gently stroked his chest and sides trying to calm him. 

"you need to breath babe. deep breaths help you relax" taking a few deep breaths as instructed Jackson nodded his head for Ethan to continue scrunching his eyes up as he felt another slight sting. Jackson squeezed Ethan's arms again but this time he had his eyes scrunched shut and was grinding his teeth together, the hands that had been pulling him forwards were suddenly trying to push Ethan away and became more frantic when Ethan didn't initially move like instructed. 

"open you eyes Jacks....Jacks look at me, open your eyes......OPEN YOUR EYES" Ethan let some of his alpha power bleed into his voice as Jackson's scrabbling hands clawed painfully down his chest with his eyes still tightly shut. Reaching out he placed one hand on Jackson's abs and began to draw away any pain, when Jackson's eyes finally flickered open and searched for his Ethan spoke again. 

"if you want to stop we will stop but you are really tense right now and I need to move slowly so I don't hurt you, I can't do that with you clawing and squirming like this so I need you to try and relax and lie still. ok?" At Jackson's nod of understanding Ethan moved to reposition himself, no longer bearing his weight down towards Jackson's body, inadvertently pushing himself another couple of millimetres in as Jackson's muscles relaxed as the pain was drawn away. Suddenly Jackson arched his back with a deep groan and his cock spurted a large glob of liquid onto his chest,

"There Ethan, Fuck, Right there, Don't stop!" Ethan hesitated, wanting to make sure Jackson was fully consenting to what he was saying, When Jackson locked his gaze before whispering out "please" Ethan began rocking his hips gently, allowing ridge at the base of his cock head to stimulate Jackson's prostate already sensitive from Ethan's prep. The pair created a feedback loop, the more Ethan moved the more pleasure Jackson felt, the more pleasure he felt the more he relaxed and the more he relaxed the more Ethan could move. Without even realising it Ethan was soon balls deep into Jackson's willing body and continued to pleasure him with a dirty roll and grind action of his hips, they clung to each other like drowning men their lips brushing together but too distracted to kiss properly. Clenching his legs around Ethan's waist Jackson tipped his head back, the continuous stimulation of his prostate was driving him insane he felt like his orgasm was right there he would have reached between them to stroke his dick but he felt like he would somehow fly away if he let go of Ethan for even a split second. Ethan seemed to sense the impending frustration and repositioned his hips fucking into Jackson in short sharp thrusts, pressing against his prostate enough to finally, finally, tip him over the edge, Ethan following instantly behind him as Jackson's walls fluttered and clenched. 

Ethan stayed lodged inside Jackson for as long as he could and when his cock was too soft for it to be comfortable for either of them he slowly drew back, both whining at having to draw away from one another, they were to comfortable to move so used the shreds of Jackson's shirt to clean up what they could and left the rest to be regretted in the morning. Ethan curled around Jackson's body, both of them still naked, and nuzzled his face between Jackson's shoulder blades, he grumbled in annoyance when Jackson shifted trying to turn and face the alpha. 

"I was thinking....I might phone Danny tomorrow and talk to him....about us" with a yawn Ethan murmured an assent and tried to sooth Jackson's nerves as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Don't worry, he will be happy for us, he wont hate you for being my boyfriend".

Jackson fell to sleep smiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this will be the last chapter before Christmas. I am hoping to get another in before the new year but it really depends on my work schedule so sorry if I don't manage it. I think there is only going to be one chapter left with maybe a short epilogue after that depending how it flows.
> 
> As always comments and things are welcome!


	12. hunt you down and insert wolfsbane into every opening, orifice, or entrance I can find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson has a phone call with Danny and Ethan has a less voluntary phone call with Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is a lot shorter but I hope you guys like it!

Ethan rolled over in bed and groaned, he still hadn't got into the habit of waking up before Jackson so the bed was currently empty beside Ethan but the low hum of movement assured him that Jackson hadn't gone far. Moving into a sitting position Ethan stretched and scratched at his stomach before standing and staggering to the bathroom still half asleep, belatedly realising he was still naked and supporting the remnants of his morning wood. After he finished relieving himself and returning to find some trousers or at least his boxers he suddenly realised that he couldn't just hear Jackson moving around the apartment he could also hear the murmur of Jackson's voice, Ethan confirmed there was only one other heart beat in the apartment so Jackson was either talking to himself or he was on the phone.

Ethan opened the bedroom door slightly and listened to what Jackson was saying, not wanting to walk in and interrupt a private conversation but equally not wanting to be stranded in the bedroom for a mundane phone call to his mum, it was clear that Jackson was not far into the conversation pauses punctuating Jacksons voice assumedly whilst the other person spoke. Even with supernatural hearing Ethan could only hear one side of the conversation and the easily noted anxiety lacing Jackson's words spurred Ethan on to eavesdrop longer than he intended.

"yeah...that's good....what can't I just phone to check in?.....damn you know me too well, I need to talk to you about something...no, no everything is fine with him; great even...yeah getting a change of scenery has really helped him you were right...yes as usual"

it didn't take long for Ethan to work out that Jackson must be talking to Danny, he walked slowly into the room placing his feet with slightly more force than usual to alert Jackson to his approach even in his distracted state. When Jackson turned to face him he mimed heading towards his room before raising his eyebrow in question, understanding his meaning Jackson shook his head and gestured to the room around them clearly indicating that Ethan didn't need to leave on his account before returning to his conversation.

"sorry what?....oh yeah so about Ethan; he's seeing someone....yeah that is great, it doesn't bother you?...because he is your ex!....I know you ended on good terms but...well it's not that he's seeing someone that is the big announcement it's more about who he is seeing...shit ok here it is; he's dating me"

Throughout the conversation Ethan had been browsing for something online whilst ensuring the screen remained hidden from Jackson at all times. He glanced up during a heavy pause and saw Jackson was practically holding his breath before blowing out a noisy exhale.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ABOUT TIME?...how could you know when I didn't?!….oh my god you planned this?!….oh my god I am not answering that!...NO....NO Danny....ok fine bottom happy now????"

Ethan was trying so hard not to laugh out loud at the one sided conversation he was currently witnessing but the way Jackson's eyes were practically popping out of his head made it very difficult, turning back to his phone screen Ethan smirked as he pressed the 'confirm payment' button and prayed he wasn't being overly optimistic, his mood soured when Jackson swallowed and turned to face him before silently holding out the phone slowly he lifted the phone to his ear and tried to keep his voice neutral, judging by the look on Jackson's face he failed.

"Heeey Danny, what's up"

"Listen I am glad things are working out for you in London and I know we ended as friends but this is Jackson we are talking about. You hurt him and I will not hesitate to climb on a plane, hunt you down and insert wolfsbane into every opening, orifice, or entrance I can find and hell I might make a few bonus ones are we absolutely clear on that??"

Ethan gulped before squeaking out "Crystal" immediately Danny's demeanour changed and soon he was laughing and excusing himself because he had somewhere to be. Ethan turned to face Jackson whilst staring at his phone

"I never knew he was that scary" Jackson smirked, "oh yeah, he's terrifying" The boys grinned at each other and when Ethan extended the hand holding the phone Jackson grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to his room smiling the entire way.

_**1 year later** _

There had been some debate over what date their anniversary fell on; was it the anniversary of Ethan moving in, the anniversary of the butt plug fiasco was quickly vetoed by Jackson, the anniversary of their first time together, first date. Eventually they both agreed that the anniversary of them deciding they were an official couple and subsequently telling Danny about their relationship was the best representation of their anniversary, which worked conveniently well for Ethan.

He had been preparing for days, ensuring they both had appropriate clothes, organising transport and repeatedly reminding Jackson of the day and timings of the entire evening, even going as far as phoning him at lunch and extracting the promise that Jackson would not be late. He hadn't told Jackson the specifics until that morning and even then had only stated they were seeing a show, he checked he had the lion king tickets were in his pocket for the umpteenth time. He really could not believe Jackson was cutting it this close to get home and changed...unless he...he wouldn't have forgotten....would he? Ethan snatched up his phone and dialled Jackson's number, trying to bite down the rising frustration when he heard the voicemail kick in.

"me again, you promised you wouldn't be late. Do you know how long I have been trying to get tickets to the show? Exactly as long as we have been dating, because I'm _that_ guy...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it guys. What did you think? as always comments etc are greatly encouraged!


End file.
